Brother
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Jason Ramon is a young duelist who is invited to compete in the Fortune Cup. But when a secret is reviled that he is related to the Black Rose, Jason's not only in it to win it but to find out the origins of his past. (Chapters 1-12: Discovery Saga) (Chapter 13-Ep: Darkness Saga)
1. Chapter 1

**Brother, a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic**

**Hey everyone, DisnyAnimefan94 here bringing you my first Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's multi-chapter project. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**Chapter 1: Secrets Reviled**

"Now attack my dragon!" a young boy shouted as his duel monster dragon attacked its opponent directly ending the duel.

"Wow another great duel Jason." A blonde girl saywalking over to him.

"Thanks Ashley." Jason said as he walked over to his opponent. "Kevin that was a great duel." He said giving a hand to his friend to help him get up.

"Thanks Jay, but as always you always come out on top." Kevin said causing Jason to blush a bit.

"Jason!" another boy said running over to him.

"What is it Michael?" Jason said looking over to him.

"You're mom and dad just called, they said you need to come home right away, it's important." He said as Jason nodded as he then grabbed his skateboard.

"Hey guys I'll see you all later" he said as he rode off. He then arrived home which was a small simple house with a small front and back yard. "Mama, Papa, I'm home." He said as he was greeted by his parents.

"Ah, mi mijo welcome home." His mother said hugging him.

"Hola mama." Jason greeted her in Spanish. Jason was raised into a Latino family so they taught the Spanish language and he nailed it perfectly.

"Jason, you're padre is in the living room." She said as they both walked into the living room where his father was waiting for him as on the table in front of their couch was a box and on top of the box was an envelope.

"Hello son." His father said as Jason sat down with him.

"Hello papa." Jason said as he looked down on the box and envelope. "What's with the box and envelope?" he asked.

"Well you might want to open the envelope first." His father said "You'll find out soon enough." Jason then took the envelope opened it and began reading the letter.

**Dear Jason Ramon,**

**You're dueling skills have caught our attention. As the youngest National Duel Monster's champion from the States we invite you to come to New Domino City and compete in the Fortune Cup Tournament. Should you win, you will become the number one contender to face off against New Domino City's number one duelist Jack Atlas. We will receive you message by midnight of you respectable time zone by the time you receive this letter. We look forward to hearing your answer.**

**Sincearly,**

**Director Rex Goodwin.**

"Wow a chance to duel against Jack Atlas? That's great!" Jason said. He had heard about Jack Atlas and everyone was saying that he should challenge Jack to a duel though he would but that idea into consideration. But as he looked up he saw a sad look on his parents. "Mamma, Pappa, what's wrong, aren't you happy?"

"We are mijo." His mother said with a sad smile on her face. "We're proud that you have a chance to duel in this tournament, it's just about the place that it's in."

"What about it?" Jason asked "It's just New Domino City." His parents just looked at each other and nodded.

"The thing is son; New Domino City is where you come from." His father said as this confused Jason even more.

"What are you talking about, I'm not from New Domino, and I'm from here Coast City, California."

"No Mijo," her mother said "The truth is, we're not your real parents."

**To Be Continued….**

**Next time on Brother: Jason's mother and father reveal secrets that were kept from him for fourteen years. What secrets will he find? Find out next time. **

**Next time on Brother: True Origins**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and I want to say thank you all for the reviews for my first chapter. I apologize if it sounded too short of a start, but I will try to make future ones longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 2: True Origins**

"What do you mean I'm not your son?" Jason asked his parents in disbelief. "I have always been your son for 13 years. You fed me, raise me, and care for me. After all this time why are you telling me now that you two are not my real parents?"

"The truth is mijo, we just wanted to keep you safe." Jason's 'mother' told him.

"Keep me safe? Safe from what?" Jason asked as his 'parents' looked at each other and gave a nod as they opened the cardboard box and gave him a photo. In the photo was a man with brown hair just like him and a women with red hair holding a baby in her arms. "Are these my real parents?" he asked his 'parents' as they both nodded as Jason's 'mother' began grabbing a box of tissues wiping the tears from her eyes. "But why and how?" Jason asked as his 'father' began explaining while comporting his wife.

"It all started way before you were born son." He started to explain. "All four of us were friends back in college when your real mother and father came here. For four years we were all best friends. They even took us to New Domino City to spend some time with them with their families. After we all graduate, your parents went back to New Domino City and got married just like us." His 'father' said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "We both moved on to live happy lives especially for your parents when they found out they were having a baby. When the baby came it was reviled to be a baby girl, your older sister." He then pulled out another picture out of the box and gave it to Jason as he looked at it to see a little girl with short red hair just like her mother. "Her name is Akiza." Jason's 'father' said. "And to your parents it was like a blessing to have a little girl like her come into your parents' lives. But then something happened, something that even your parents were not prepared for."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Jason asked worried now that things were going to sound bad if it involved his now older sister.

"Jason, remember the condition you have when you're playing with your friends with that card game?" Jason's 'mother' asks him as Jason nodded. It happened back when Jason was just seven years old; whenever he dueled something always bad happened. Everyone in the small Coast City town were scared of him as he was scared of himself until one of the elderly people of the city helped him control his condition. "Well your sister had the same thing when she was younger." His 'mother' continued "When she was three years old she dueled your father when she first started playing when she accidently hurt him." Jason's eyes widen now knowing he wasn't the only one with the condition. "Your parents tried to keep it a secret from people but her condition just kept coming back even scaring kids so much that they started to call her a witch." Jason soon felt sad and sorry for his older sister thinking that there are people out there like the people in the city who would go on and call her a witch.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Jason asked now knowing about his real family now wanting to know how this all had to do with him.

"Well, after your sister was reviled with her condition was when your mother was pregnant with you. They were afraid that your sister was going to hurt you too, so they kept the pregnancy a secret from her." Jason's 'father' continued explaining. "So they decided to keep a long distance from you and your family so they called us to keep you safe. And we have for 13 years like you said we fed you, loved you and raise you. We were planning on telling you when you got older but when the letter came in for you we knew that we couldn't keep it a secret for long." Jason nodded now understanding everything what they told him but there was just one more thing.

"And my sister." Jason began, "What happened to her?" His 'parents' then looked at each other wondering if they should tell him the fate of his older sister but since they told him everything else they might as well tell him the rest about his sister.

"Well you sister ran away from home after an accident happened at a school called Duel Academy, they haven't heard from her since." His 'father' told him. "But Jason I know that you want to now go find your parents and sister as well as compete in the Fortune Cup but if you don't want to because of your sister possibility still on the loose with the same condition as yours but untamed and powerful, the decision must be yours." Jason was now stuck with his decision. He really wanted to go and compete in the tournament but with his sister possibly still in the city and the reality that people in the city now not taking people like him and his sister not lightly because of their condition now made him want to think about his choice for a little while longer.

"I will think about going to the tournament longer." He said earning a nod from his foster parents now that time was not in his side with the deadline was coming up tonight he had to make his choice soon and fast.

**Next time on Brother: Jason goes through his decision of whether or not to compete in the Fortune Cup. So he goes to his friends and his long time mentor for advise on his next move. But what will the now Izinski child decide? Next Time, Jason's decision.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. Wow over 100 views and 2 following on my Brother story. Thank you everyone for the support for this story. So let's get on with Chapter 3 of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Just this story and this story's OC.**

**Chapter 3: Jason's Decision **

Later that day Jason and his three friends met at the playground where they played as kids. Jason told them all his story and they were all shocked and surprised when he told them he was adopted.

"So let me get this straight." Michael told Jason who wanted to get what he heard right. "Your parents who you were living with this whole time aren't your parents and you're really from New Domino City?" Jason nodded as Ashley put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wow we're really sorry to hear about that." She said as Jason said nothing but gave her a smile.

"So how is this going to affect you choice of going to the Fortune Cup?" Kevin asked him.

"I really don't know." Jason said unsure. "My dad, well I guess I can call him my foster dad said that ever since my sister has the same condition as me, my real parents said that they don't take people like her or me likely." He said with a sigh. "I really want to be in the tournament for a chance to duel against Jack, but would if during the middle of a duel I lose control? Then people will brand me as dangerous and will tell the other duelist to get rid of me."

"That's not true Jason." Ashley said to her friend. "People here were afraid of your condition at one time but thanks to Kevin's grandfather, people now like you and understand now that your condition is what makes you, you. And besides your condition has been in control and when you dueled at Regionals and Nationals they never went off."

"That's it then!" Kevin said as Jason and the other two looked at their friend. "Jason go visit my grandfather, he'll help you just like last time." Jason smiled and nodded as he got off the swing he was on.

"Alright Kev, I'll go see your grandpa." He said as he then went to put on a helmet and safety gear as he hopped on his skateboard and rode off.

"Later Jay –Ray!" he heard his friends call out to him. Jay-Ray stood for his first and last name Jason and Ramon that Michael gave him when they were kids. Jason rode his skateboard to the beach which wasn't far from the playground and to where Kevin's grandfather lived at. Kevin's grandfather owned a house on the edge of the beach and was considered the spiritual leader of the small Coast City for being very wise which he admits came from his father. Jason finally arrived at Kevin's grandfather's house and knocked on the door which opened to revile the elderly man's face.

"Ah, hello Jason." Kevin's grandfather said.

"Hello Simon." Jason said. When Jason first met Kevin's grandfather he called him by his last name but he insisted to be called by his first name.

"You're parents called me saying you might come to visit me so I went to the store to buy your favorite orange soda." Simon said as he invited Jason in to his house as Jason walked in and sat on the couch in the living room and Simon went to fill up a cup of soda for his guest. "So on to business." Simon said handing him a glass of soda. "You're parents reviled the truth to you today didn't they?" He asked as Jason nodded. "And now that you know the truth you want to go to New Domino City to go search for your real family but are worried that people there will ridicule you like the people did here a few years ago correct?"

"That's not all that I'm worried about." Jason said as he continued to explain the situation. "What if my sister is still there and I'm forced to use my gift to protect me and might hurt people at the same time?" Jason asked.

"Well if I know anything is that you won't use your gift to hurt people including this sister of yours." Simon said to assure Jason. "But just remember this young one. Everything in our life happens for a reason, all you have to decide is what happens next. And if your decision is to go to the city to compete in the tournament and you ever feel alone just let the spirits of the earth and the energy from your friends and family guide you." Jason smiled and nodded and hugged his mentor and friend.

"Thank you Simon." Jason said "I think I know what my decision will be." He said as he then walked out of the house and hopped on his skateboard and looked back and waved goodbye and skated home. When he got home he found his parents working in the kitchen preparing dinner. They looked at him as he stared back and gave them a nod. They nodded back as Jason's foster mom try to hold back tears knowing what her foster son's decision was. Jason walked over to the phone and dialed the number provided in the letter as it answered.

"Hello, Mina Simington." The women on the other side answered.

"Yes this is Jason Ramon, I want to accept the invite to the tournament." Jason said.

"Okay Mr. Ramon we will arrange plans for your flight tickets and plans for you to stay at a hotel of your choosing." Mina said as Jason felt a tap on his shoulder to look up to see his foster father asking him to hand the phone over to him as Jason nodded and gave it to him.

"Hello this is Jason's father I like to say that there is someone we know in New Domino City we know of who Jason will be staying with." He said as Mina answered.

"Okay Jason's father we'll just send over the flight tickets." She answered as they both hung up the phone.

"Well I better get ready when the tickets come then." Jason said as he hugged his faster parents and went over to his room to get ready for the long trip. In New Domino City the blue haired girl named Mina walked to a room where a door was labeled "Director" and knocked on it.

"Come in." a male answered on the other side answered as Mina walked in and up to a desk where a man with long grey silver hair was.

"Director Goodwin, the boy who you requested from America has accepted the invitation to compete in the Fortune Cup." Mina said.

"Very good Mina, now why don't you go see how our champion is doing." The Director said as Mina bowed and walked out of the room. _Now we will see if this young man is a signer. _Goodwin thought to himself. _If the stories about young Mr. Ramon are true then he must be a psychic duelist like the others around New Domino City so we must extract that power to see if he is one. _Goodwin however was not the only one who was interested in Jason as one of the staff workers who just started there was on the phone with someone.

"Sir, the boy has made the exception to enter the tournament." He said to someone on the other line.

"Very good, return to base, we will wait until we make our next move." He said as he hung up.

**Next time on Brother: Enter Blister.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and wow now over 200 views and 4 followers now thanks you guys. So here we go with another chapter of Brother going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 4: Enter Blister**

After a few weeks of waiting, the airplane tickets to New Domino City had finally arrived. The information on the tickets stated that the plane ride would be the next day so Jason had the entire day getting ready, packing the essentials which included his deck and duel disk. When the day of his flight finally arrived, his foster parents drove him to the local airport where he met up with his three friends and mentor.

"Good luck in the tournament Jason." Ashly said hugging her friend.

"Yeah! Win one for Coast City and the US Jay!" Kevin told him patting him on the back earning a laugh from everyone. He then turned to his mentor, Kevin's grandfather and hugged him.

"Just remember to have fun," he told Jason as he nodded "That's what this card game is all about after all. Oh and one more thing." Simon said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a duel monster card and handed it to him. "This card I found when I was lost in a storm when traveling up the mountain in my youth. I heard a voice coming from this card saying it will protect someone with a good heart, and you Jason you have a good heart." He nodded and took the card and putting the card in his deck box. He then turned into to his parents as they both went into a group hug.

"Just be careful mejo." His foster mother told him.

"I will be." He said as he hugged her. He then turned to his father and nodded him.

"So who will I be looking for in the city?" He asked his father as he gave him a photograph.

"His name is Blister, he owes me a favor when I saved his skin when I first went to New Domino City." He said earning a nudge from his wife. "Just remember son, we might have not been you real parents but we love you no matter what." Jason smiled as he heard an announcement over the speakers for last call for boarding.

"Well that's my flight." Jason said as he gave one last hug to everyone and went and hopped on his plane and soon took off. The flight had a stop for those who were traveling to New Domino City. The plane would land on the Hawaiian island where Jason got off and got on another plane heading for the city as he had a second ticket for the flight. For the remainder of the flight, Jason slept until an announcement came over the speakers that they would be landing shortly. As he reached over for his seatbelt, he spotted an island on his side where he was sitting. "What's that?" he asked himself when the person sitting next to him spoke up.

"That's the Satelite, it's where most of the trash from New Domino City go to." The man said. "It was once part of the city at one time when it was old Domino City." He said which sparked Jason's curiously some more.

"What happened?" he asked as the man next to him answered his question.

"Some scientific experiment which went wrong split the city in two. One half became the Satalite and the other became the newly reconstructed New Domino City." He said as Jason just looked down at the island some more feeling bad for anyone who lived there. Finally the plane touched down at the NDC airport as Jason grabbed his belongings and went out to the lobby where he saw someone holding a sign with his name. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and also sporting a combo facial hair (**I'm not sure what you call that**) and Jason walked over to him.

"Jason Ramon?" he asked as Jason nodded.

"That's me." Jason asked as the man gave him a smile and shook Jason's hand.

"I'm Blister, your dad told me you were coming so I made the preparations so we could meet up." He said as he helped Jason carrying his bags.

"So how do you know my dad?" Jason asked. "He said you owed him a favor one time after he saved you skin." He continued on saying earning a soft chuckle from Blister.

"He helped me in a tag duel one time when I met him so I told him I owed him a favor." Blister answered as they walked out of the airport and to what looked like a motorcycle.

"Whoa, I've never seen a motorcycle like that before." Jason said in amazement.

"That's because it's not a motorcycle, it's a duel runner." Blister responded as placed Jason's bags in a sidecar while Jason would be riding behind Jason. This was the first time Jason had seen a duel runner in his life. He had seen them on TV while watching Turbo Duels on TV but never one in person. They soon took off as Jason held on as tightly as he could to Blister as they then arrived at an apartment building. They got of the runner and carried the bags up to where Blister was living. "Welcome to my home." Blister said as Jason looked around the room which looked a bit run downed but it was still suitable. "Feel free to food and drinks and a bit of TV, and you can get on my laptop if you want to get connected with your friends back home." he said pointing to a green laptop as Jason nodded. The phone soon rang as Blister picked it up and nodded and then hung up. "Hey Jase, I've got an errand to run to will you be okay alone here?" he asked as Jason nodded as Blister walked out of the apartment room. Jason quickly got on to Blister's laptop and began searching for information about his family. The first thing he looked up on a search engine website was the name Izinski as there were links to one man, Senator Hideo Izinski. He clicked on one of the links which had a whole lot of information on his real father. On the website it said that his father was running for re-election in the Senate and he and his wife who was also Jason's mom was out of the city traveling on the campaign trail. Jason began getting frustrated now that his real parents were not in the city so he could find them after the tournament was over with. As he continued reading the article on his father, Jason found a section that today was two years since his daughter Akiza disappeared as there was a link about her as Jason clicked on it. What Jason found surprised him, much like himself Akiza was an A+ student from the Slifer Dorm at New Domino City's Duel Academy always getting great scores on her exams but that all changed during a duel with a Senior Obelisk blue student as she dealt real life damage which got all the students at the academy fearful of her which may had led to her disappearance. As Jason continued reading the article, he read that Akiza reappeared only now she was known as the Black Rose which shares the same name with her signature card Black Rose Dragon and became a terror of the city due to her powers. Jason was shocked and wondered why his parents didn't do anything to stop her and also grew worried. If he went out to find his parents that could lead Akiza to come after them and he would put them all at risk if his own condition broke out. Jason was then interrupted when the door opened up and he quickly got off line and put down Blister's laptop as he turned to the door to see Blister himself.

"Jason there's someone I like you to meet." He said as he stepped aside as a man with spiky hair with golden steaks on them and a mark on his right eye who looked about five years older than Jason come in. "Jason Ramon, meet Yusie Fudo."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Brother, Jason and Blister team up with Yusie to recapture his Duel Runner. But when Blister lets Jason in the care of Yusie, what is the fate of our young hero? Next time on Brother: A Friends Promise. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. Now I'm up to 400+ views and now 5 followers I just want to thank you all one again for supporting me in this story. Now let's get things started on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 5: A Friends Promise**

"Jason Ramon, meet Yusie Fudo." Blister said as Jason took a good look at the man.

"So you're Jason huh?" Yusie asked as Jason nodded. "It's an honor to meet you, we've heard about you back at the Satellite, you have an inspiration on our kids." He said as Jason just blushed never thinking he would be an inspiration for others. At that moment Jason noticed bright lights outside of Blister's apartment.

"What's going on Blister?" Jason asked as Blister just headed to his laptop.

"Don't worry kid," Blister said "They're just looking for some criminal they can't find, but don't worry the guy won't come here." He then turned his attention back to Yusie asking him why he asked for him.

"I need to get into the Security Compound to get back my duel runner." Jason was shocked at this while Blister stayed calm.

"Why Yusie?" Jason asked as Yusie turned to him to respond.

"Sorry kid I can't answer that question for you, it's a bit personal for me." Yusie answered as Jason nodded understanding where he was coming from. While Blister was doing what Jason called "the adult stuff" he noticed that Yusie was eyeballing a photograph of what looked like a young Blister and a man next to him and below the photo graph was a beat up old duel monsters card.

"Hey Blister were you a duelist?" Yusie asked him but as Blister looked back he got mad at the spiked haired man and told him to put it back.

"So you were a turbo duelist too Blister?" Jason asked getting into the conversation only to get turned down by Blister as he told Yusie to come over to see the progress on how he was going to get his duel runner back. When they were done, Blister noticed how late it was so he offered Yusie to stay the night. Blister got a few blankets and gave some to both Yusie and Jason to sleep on as Jason as well as Yusie couldn't help but wonder why was Blister angry at them about the guy they noticed in the picture. The next day the three woke up as Blister help Yusie out with the things he would need to get into the compound.

"Hey Yusie," Jason asked as the spiked haired man looked at him "I know you told me getting your runner back was personal but can you at least tell me one of the reasons why?" he asked as Yusie smiled at him.

"Well Jase, I guess I could tell you." Yusie said with a smile "I'm doing this for my friends who are stuck back in the Satellite and I'm taking back what's mine." Blister just scoffed at this but when Yusie looked back at the photo of him and the guy Blister gave up.

"His name was Aero, him and I were at the top of our game in Turbo Tag Duels in the Semi-Pro leagues." Blister said as he continued his story "Then one day on a practice run we got into an accident, I was able to walk away but Aero wasn't so lucky." He said, he wanted to continue on about how friendship means nothing but then he remembered Jason was in the room too so he stopped and remembered that Jason was living a far better life than the one he or Yusie were living in and probably had a lot of good friends and quickly dropped the subject. "Look Yusie, just get in, get out and don't get caught." He said getting back on the topic of getting Yusie's duel runner back as Yusie nodded.

"I'll find a way to tell you guys I made it out of this okay." Yusie said as both Blister and Jason nodded as Yusie walked out the door. The kept an eye on him as he walked out of the building only to see someone on a duel runner driving up slowly behind him.

"Shouldn't we warn Yusie?" Jason asked worried for the young man.

"Nah, Yusie will do fine on his own if he follows the directions I gave him." Blister said walking away from the window while Jason looked on worried for the young man. It was soon getting late just as Blister knew it was soon around the time Yusie entered the compound and get his duel runner back. As time grew on Jason began growing worried for Yusie. Sure he just met him yesterday but he knew something was wrong.

"Something's wrong," Jason finally said "Yusie should have found a way by now to tell us he's alright." He said as Blister tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry Jason, with my help Yusie should've gotten out by now. I'm sure he's probably on his way back to his friends or something." Blister said as Jason just shook his head.

"But he would have left us a sign, unless…" Jason stopped and gave a worried look to Blister. "That guy on the duel runner." He said as Blister just gave him a blank stare.

"What about him?" Blister said.

"He was following Yusie probably all day," Jason said "If that guy knew where he was going he could call the police to set up a trap for Yusie. Blister we got to do something!" he said as Blister nodded and grabbed his helmet.

"I'll go and check up on him see if he's doing alright." Blister said as Jason followed.

"I'm coming too." Jason said as Blister stopped him.

"Not this time kid, this is my work and I don't want you to get involved." Blister said but then Jason quickly stepped in the way of Blister.

"Blister, I want to go help Yusie." Jason said with crossing his arms. "I know this sounds crazy, but I know we haven't known him for less than a day, but I already feel like he's a new friend of mine." He said looking up at Blister "Besides he promised both of us that he will contact both of us if he made it out of this one." Blister just sighed and looked away for a minute before he looked at Jason.

"Alright, you can come." He said earning a small cheer from Jason. "But if anything happens I have to drop you off and try to make your way back here, understand?" He asked as Jason nodded.

"So anyway of finding out where the compound is?" Jason asked as they walked out and got on Blister's duel runner.

"Yes." Blister answered. "I managed to plant a tracking signal on Yusie's duel runner while looking for it in the compound." He said turning on a devise that had a blinking light on it. They got on the duel runner and then rode off to the compound. When they arrived, they drove up slowly as they soon saw the place was filled with police officers all over the place. "Don't worry Jason, there's another way into the compound." Said Blister as he slow drove to another entrance trying not to get the guards attention. They soon were able to get in thanks to Blister's hacking and soon where inside the compound. As they drove in Blister looked down at the tracking devise and gasped. "Oh no!" he exclaimed catching Jason's attention.

"What is it Blister?" Jason asked in concern for Yusie.

"It's Yusie, every time he tries to make an exit attempted one of the doors keeps closing on him." He said earning a gasp from Jason. "And that's not all, apparently he's been forced into a turbo duel an he's not doing so well." Blister soon saw where Yusie was heading as he had to think of something fast. "I'm going to try to contact Yusie on the frequency he's using." Blister said as he then got in contact with the Satellite duelist. "Yusie you have to make it through the elevator!" he said earning a shocked look from Jason and a 'what?' from Yusie. "Do it!" Blister said as he then looked down to see Yusie made it through the elevator doors. At that same moment the area around them began to change as Jason looked around worried.

"Blister what's going on?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry Jason, this is the effect due to the field spell known as Speed World, a card Turbo duelist using. Right now Yusie and his opponent are on their way to our location." As he said that, a roar of an engine was heard in the distance. "And here they are, you better hold on tight Jason." He said as he reeved up the engine of the runner and sped off.

"Blister, where are we going?" Jason asked as they began driving up the levels of the floor they were on.

"We're going to surprise that duelist Yusie is dueling by ambushing him in order for Yusie to get away and cancel the Speed World effect." He said as they soon saw Yusie coming their way just a level below them as they saw his opponent. When Jason looked down he was right, it was the man from before when Yusie went off to get his duel runner.

"Now, hold on tight!" Blister called out as he then jumped off the rail and landed right next to the duelist and gave him a hard bump making him spin out of control.

"Blister, Jason!" Yusie said in relive to see the two he saw earlier.

"I came to see my handy work pay off." Blister said right away. "If word got out that you were caught, it would be bad on my reputation. Also Jason wanted to tag along to see if you were okay, but make no mistake just because I came to save you doesn't mean you're my friend."

"Tell me about Aero." Yusie said as Blister decided to give in and tell him and Jason. As Blister said they were once part of a semi-pro turbo duel league and where at the top of their game. But then one day when some men came over to give him a push he took the deal and left Aero behind. Apparently Aero heard about the deal and one day while they were in a practice duel with another team, Aero screwed up which lead to the accident. Afterword Aero was sent to the hospital but before that he gave Blister their signature monster card and to Blister he thought it was Aero's way of saying they were through and Blister gave up on friendship.

"I didn't want to tell you this because of Jason here." Blister said as Jason looked at him confused.

"But why me?" Jason asked.

"Because I didn't want to give you the wrong idea Jason. You're still young and still have more to learn about life and I don't want you to end up like me, hurt and alone." He said earning a smile from Jason.

"But Blister don't you see?" Yusie then cut in. "That's why Aero never wanted to hurt you." He said referring back to Blister's story. The moment was soon interrupted when the officer chasing Yusie caught up with them. The duel then resumed as Yusie focused his attention back on his opponent. Jason was amazed at Yusie's strategy as he was able to synchro summon his strongest monster. But the officer wouldn't have it as he began to ram into Yusie's duel runner so he could knock him off and not finish his turn. Blister and Jason gasped as they wanted to find a way to help Yusie.

"Jason hold on tight!" Blister yelled out as Jason nodded and put his grip around Blister tighter. Blister then rammed into the officer.

"Yusie now…"

"Yusie take Jason with you!" Blister said cutting off Jason.

"What?" Yusie and Jason both said at the same time.

"Jason I know I told your father that I would take care of you. But if Yusie's attack hits and the officer goes down we go down and I don't want to see you in Juvenile Hall, so I need you to jump on Yusie's duel runner and don't worry Yusie will catch you." Blister said as Jason muttered Blister's name. "Don't worry about me kid, I'll be fine. After all isn't that what friends do?" he said earning a nod from both Jason and Yusie. Jason then slowly got stood where he was sitting and just as the officer was going to grab Jason, he jumped off Blister's duel runner as Yusie quickly put his arm out and quickly grabbed him and pulled him onto his duel runner. Yusie then finished his attack and won the duel as he and Jason saw both Blister and the officer go down.

"Blister!" Jason cried out to his friend as he was helpless to help him.

"Yusie, Jason just keep going!" Blister called out to them. "And Jason don't worry I will find you!" he said. As Yusie kept riding he found a ramp that lead to an opening which they went through only to meet with a bunch of police officers who were shocking them. The shocks then blinding both Jason and Yusie as they couldn't see where they were going as they soon crashed.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Brother: Yusie and Jason are taken in by twins. But things only turn worse as Yusie has amnesia and Jason can't tell the twins who they really are. Can Jason and the twins help Yusie regain his memories? Next time on Brother: Top Twins**

**Jason: Hey everyone, Jason Ramone here. Check out my good friend Ryan Oliver in the sequel to "Riding the Wave" called "Carnival Wave" next Saturday on DisneyAnimefan94's page. But don't worry, Yusie and I will be back soon to continue my story in New Domino City. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**Ryan: Hey what about my story?**

**Me: Relax, I'm still working on it at the same time working on this one.**

**Ryan: All right but be quick about it.**

**Me: Well alright, let's get on with this story. Ryan want to do the disclaimer.**

**Ryan: Sure, DisneyAnimefan94 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds just his OC.**

**Chapter 6: Top Twins**

"Hey mister you okay?" a girl's voice said as Jason slowly opened his eyes. He then panicked as he found himself in a room on a bed as he then saw a teal hair girl with pig tails in the front sitting right next to him. "Whoa its okay your safe." She quickly said as she put her hands up to calm him down.

"Where am I?" Jason asked the girl as he slowly calmed down.

"You're inside our house, my brother and I found you and your friend along with your bike crashed outside our door." She said as she then gasped when she then remembered something. "Hey speaking of your friend do you think can help us with him?" She asked giving Jason a questionable look. "Your friend has some sort of amnesia and can't remember anything but maybe seeing you can help him jog his memory a bit." Jason nodded as he got out of the bed as he and the girl walked out of the room. "By the way my name is Luna." She said as Jason smiled at her as they walked out to the living room to see another kid a boy with teal hair just like Luna only he had a pony tail on the back of his head.

"Hey you're up." He said as he walked up next to him. "So I guess you've met my sister huh? Well my name's Leo and I'm Luna's older brother." He said with pride.

"Only by a few minutes." Luna grimed as Jason just chuckled at this as he then walked over to Yusei who was sitting on the couch.

"Yusei do you remember me?" Jason asked him quietly so the twins couldn't hear him as the Satellite resident looked up at him.

"I don't know, should I?" Yusei asked in response as Jason just gasped.

_Even with a helmet on, Yusei must have hit his head hard which might've blurred his memory. _Jason thought as he turned back to the twins. "I'm afraid my friend does have amnesia." Jason said "He doesn't even remember who I am." He said as Leo then smiled.

"Well I know who you are." He said as he ran to get what appeared to be a two day old newspaper article. "You're Jason Ramon the US duel monsters champion." He said pointing to a picture of Jason holding the US Duel Monsters cup."

"Yup that's me." He said as Leo got excited.

"Awesome! I watch all your duels on the duel monsters website." He said as Jason just smiled.

"Well it's good to know that I have support from around the world." He said as Leo continued to express his gratitude more.

"Are you kidding me? You were like an inspiration for everyone. I mean you just started out in smaller duel monsters tournaments who then moved on to regionals who then moved on to nationals, the youngest to enter against so many other experience older duelist and defeated the number 1 duelist in your country as the ultimate underdog. You inspired so many duelist your age and younger to achieve their dreams." Leo said as Jason was astounded at how he knew so much about his young duel career.

"Well that's great and all, but I duel just for fun but then it did get serious for me when I entered the big time." Jason said as he continued. "But when they asked me to join the professional circuit I declined."

"So why did you?" Leo asked as Jason continued.  
"I guess after my win at nationals I pretty much wanted to go back to normal dueling." He answered.

"Um excuse me but while I'm glad to know more about Jason here his friend still needs our help." Luna interrupted.

"Oh right sorry." Leo and Jason said at the same time as Leo then turned his attention back to Yusei. "So you're a duelist right?" he asked him as Yusei was about to answer him he looked to the side as well as Jason to see a poster of a blond haired duelist. "That's my collection of Jack Atlas memorabilia." Leo said as it awed Jason now seeing a picture of what the famous Jack Atlas really look like. "It's my dream to one day be like Jack. What about you do you want to be like Jack one day?" Yusei didn't answer as he kept staring at the poster. _Something about that picture of Jack is hopefully jogging Yusei's memory and probably more. Yusei told me he was in New Domino City for a reason that was connected to him getting his duel runner maybe it was to get a duel with Jack since he is a turbo duelist as well. _

"Sorry guess I don't." Yusei said which wasn't that much of a surprise to Jason since he has amnesia. With that he then went over to his duel runner to inspect it.

"Leo, nothing is working." Luna said matter of factly, but Leo wasn't going to give up yet and walked over to the desk and picked up an envelope.

"Well how about this I'm going to enter the Fortune Cup!" Leo said showing him a letter of invite to the fortune cup which caught the surprise of Jason.

"Whoa your entering the Fortune Cup?" Jason asked which Leo then gave out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Well my sister is, but I'm taking her place by dressing up as her because she doesn't want to duel." He said with a laugh.

"Leo it's never going to work." Luna said with her arms crossed.

"Yes it will! Because we are twins and we look alike." Leo argued back.

"Well at least I'm prettier." Luna responded back.

"Well that's all going to change when I put on the make up!" Leo responded.

"Leo wears make up! Leo wears make up!" Luna sang out taunting her twin brothers.

"Hey kids," Yusei quickly interrupted them with the twins and Jason turning to the Satellite "Listen it was great knowing you all but I think I should go, its best that you don't be involved with me." He said as Jason began to worry.

_Oh no, with Yusei under amnesia status he doesn't even remember that I was with him. How am I supposed to meet back up with Blister now? _He thought as Leo then went to stop Yusei again.

"Wait!" He said as Yusei stopped a looked as Leo went to pull out a duel disk out of the closet. "Before you go I challenge you to a duel, and since you are a duelist, you must honor my request." He said as his duel disk began to fall off his arm. "Don't worry I can fix this." Leo said as he tried to readjust his duel disk as Yusei had a look in his eye that Jason spotted as if this has happened before.

_Maybe Yusei had seen this before; hopefully it's helping him get his memory back. _ Jason thought. Yusei just smiled and helped Leo readjust it.

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Yusei said as got his duel disk off the duel runner as they went outside where their pool was.

"So what kind of deck does your brother use Luna?" Jason asked her while they were waiting for the duel to start.

"My brother uses Morphtronic monsters and his ace monster is his Power Tool Dragon." Luna said.

"So what kind of deck do you use?" Jason asked Luna as they were waiting for the duel to begin.

"Well I kind of use a spirit deck." She said nervously worried of what Jason would think of her.

"Spirit Deck?" Jason asked but before Luna could answer, they were interrupted by Leo who was pretending he was a sports announcer which made the both of them sweat drop. "Does Leo do this every time he duels?" Jason asked Luna.

"Most of the time." Luna said.

"Luna!" Leo cried out when he heard his twin sister say that.

"Well you do!" Luna said as they started to duel.

(Fast-forward to the End of the Duel)

Leo's lifepoints went down to zero as Yusei was the winner.

"Wow Jason, your friend is a pretty strong duelist." Luna said as Jason nodded his head remembering the first time he dueled against the Sector Security officer he turbo dueled back at the compound. They soon got up from where they were sitting and walked over to Yusie who was giving Leo dueling advise.

"So do you remember who I am?" Jason asked hoping that the duel they had helped Yusei get his memories back since he remembered what each card did without reading the abilities in the card description.

"Of course I do, Jason." Yusei said as Jason smiled knowing that his friend was back. "But I really can't stay." He said which made the young teens confused.

"Why not?" Luna asked as Yusei pointed to the mark Jason saw the first time they met.

"See this mark? If I stay that will only cause trouble. And Jason its best that you don't come with me." Yusei said as Jason looked down, sad knowing that he wouldn't reunite with Blister. "But don't worry I'll tell Blister where you're at so he can deliver your belongings. Knowing him for a day he probably made it out of the compound as well." He whispered to him earning a reassuring sigh of relief from Jason knowing that Blister was probably and hopefully safe. Suddenly they heard a growl which game from Jason's stomach.

"Wow I haven't realized how hungry I am." Jason said nervously which earned a laugh from Yusei and the two twins.

"Well since you're here and I know you have to go Mr. Jason's friend but why don't you stay and have something to eat?" Leo offered which earned a gasp from Luna.

"Alright a quick bite won't hurt." Yusei said as they went back inside and ate. As the day turned into night Leo and Luna turned in for the night while Jason stayed up to see Yusei repairing the twins duel disks.

"Jason you should go to sleep." Yusei said.

"No way," Jason said "If I got to sleep you'll just walk away. I know you said that you were going to find a way back to Blister to tell him where I am but I want to help too."

"But If you come with me you'll just put yourself in danger. Remember Blister was the one who told me to keep you safe and by staying here you'll be safe." Yusie responded as Jason sighed.

"Okay I'll stay with the twins, but Yusie you better send me some kind of message knowing that you'll be okay." Jason said as Yusie nodded and walked out the door with his duel runner. "Be safe." Jason muttered as he then walked back to the guest room.

**Next time on Brother: Jason accompanies the twins and their friend Dexter to the Damion Area where they will meet a duelist who has power beyond their imaginations and who is also the one Jason is looking for. What happens when these two meet? Next time on Brother, A Thorny Encounter. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here trying to get out of hiatus. So here we go with the next chapter of Brother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, just this story and its OCs.**

**Chapter 7: A Thorny Encounter **

The next day, Jason woke up and went to the living room to see Leo and Luna checking out their modified duel disks that Yusie fixed last night. The looked up and smiled when they saw Jason in the living room.

"Morning Jason." Leo said.

"Morning Leo, Luna." Jason responded as Luna then walked up to him.

"So you decided to stay huh?" Luna asked as Jason nodded. Soon the doorbell rang as Leo ran to get it and opened the door to see the mail man at the door.

"Special Delivery for Leo and Luna." He said as he handed him the a large box. Leo walked into the kitchen with the box to see a not on it that said "Give to Jason".

"Jason, this box is for you." Leo called as Jason walked into the Kitchen as the telephone then rang. "I got it!" Leo said as he walked out of the kitchen as Jason was left alone with the box. As he opened the box he smiled as he saw his extra clothes, his duel disk, his deck box his hat that he wears for his duels and more importantly a photo of his family and friends. He even saw a note inside as he began to read it.

_Jason,_

_Adams told me where you where, so I can mail you your belongings. Don't worry about me I'm as tough as and come and no sector security guard is going to put me on lock down. All I can say is good luck in the tournament I'll be watching and supporting you too._

_Your friend,_

_Blister_

Jason smiled and knew what Blister knew what he meant by Adams meaning Yusie found him safe. He then entered the living room to see Leo and Luna talking to another boy on screen.

"So I got a lead." the boy said

"A lead about what?" Leo asked as the boy then answered his question.

"About the Black Rose." The boy said which made Jason gasp as he decided to listen closely.

"The Black Rose isn't real, it's just an urban legend." Said Leo.

"She's not an urban legend, she's real. Sources says she has a power that makes her duel monsters and damage real to her oponents and she's reported to appear in the Daimon Area today."

"So lets go." Leo said as the boy noticed that Leo's duel disk wasn't falling off his rist.

"Whoa Leo you're duel disk isn't slipping off, so how did you fix it?" He asked but before Leo could explain, Luna cut him off telling him not to explain about Yusie or how they are playing host to the United States Duel Monsters Champion. After getting off with the boy Jason walked in as Leo and Luna turned to see him with Leo looking nervous."

"So who's the boy?" Jason asked with his arms crossed.

"That was our friend Dexter." Luna explained.

"Uh huh, and what's this I hear about going to duel the powerful Black Rose Leo?" He asked as Leo laughed nervously and started to explain.

"Look Dexter wanted to duel the Black Rose for a while and wanted me to come along with him and with her being close by today I can go with him and duel her." Leo said with Jason still keeping a stern look on.

"I'm sorry Leo but I won't allow you or your friend Dexter to duel this Black Rose." Jason said earning a whine from

"Aww, why not?" Leo asked.

"Because, if what your friend said is true about that duelist it could be dangerous. Even with your strongest deck, I'm afraid you won't be able to beat her not to mention if the stories about her is true you and your friend could get hurt." He said as Leo continued to whine some more until his sister stopped him.

"Leo, Jason's right you and Dexter you can get hurt." Luna said as Leo began to complain some more.

"But Luna this is my chance to improve my dueling game since that duel with Jason's friend from yesterday." He said as he then looked at Jason. "And by the way you can't tell me what to do or where to go you're our guest remember?"

"That maybe but I'm two years older than you two so listen to what I have to say as well as your sister, don't go duel the Black Rose." Leo just gritted at this until he had an idea.

"So why don't you come with us?" He asked. "Come with us then, since you're the older one you should come with us and if anything bad happens we can leave." He said as Jason sighed knowing there was no way of talking Leo out of it.

"Alright Leo, I'll go with you but you must promise me to keep your word and that is that if anything bad happens we leave." Jason said as Leo smiled.

"You got it!" Leo said as Luna just sighed. Later that day Dexter arrived at the Tops and rang the doorbell as Leo was there to answer the door.

"Hey Leo ready to go?" Dexter asked as Leo nodded.

"Yup, but first I have to tell you something." Leo said as he looked over to his sister who nodded back. "Dexter there's someone who I want you to meet, come on out." Jason came out of the kitchen and Dexter was surprised.

"Whoa Jason Ramon, the young US Duel Monsters Champ?" Dexter said in surprised as Leo, Luna and Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, I met Leo and Luna the other day and offered me a chance to stay at their place." Jason said to cover up their story of how they really met.

"Cool." Dexter said as he was still surprised and amazed on how he was meeting Jason face to face.

"So Dexter, Jason and Luna are coming with us do you mind?" Asked Leo as Dexter simply shook his head saying that he wouldn't mind. "Alright then here we go!" Leo said in excitement.

"Um actually I'm going to stay here Leo." Luna said as her brother just shrugged as he and Dexter wen ahead. Before they left Jason went to get quickly got a trench coat along with his cowboy hat and walked out to catch up with the twins and their friends.

"Hey Jason what's with the get up?" Leo asked.

"Well seeing how a place like the Damion Area is probably full of tough duelist and that the tournament is only a few days away, I want to keep a low profile and save up my strength for it." Jason said as they continue to make their way to the Damion Area. As they arrived Jason stopped them before they continued. "Okay guys remember, if anything bad happens we are out of here, I'm your chaperone so stay close."

"Right." Leo and Dexter said as they began looking around to see if anyone know the whereabouts about the Black Rose especially Jason. _I sure hope I find the Black Rose before the others do, _he thought to himself _If what I read on the website about my sister is true I have to stop her before she hurts anyone else._ Jason thought. Jason soon saw something in the corner of his eye. He spotted Yusei and Blister and two others with him.

"Hey you guys!" he shouted and waved as they looked over to see Jason as he ran over to them with Leo and Dexter trailing him.

"Hey kid, I told you I made it out safely." Blister said as Jason smiled.

"So what are you doing here Jason?" Yusei asked

"We're here searching for the Black Rose." Leo said as this got Yusei's attention.

"The Black Rose?" Yusei asked as the elderly man next to him began to explain.

"I've heard of the Black Rose, they say that all of her monsters become real during a duel and that the damage you receive to her is real too." The elderly man said. Suddenly there was a sound of panic as everyone began running out of the Daimon Area.

"It's the Black Rose!" a man shouted as Jason gasped and ran towards the direction of the crowd with Yusei and the others trailing behind him. Jason soon arrived to where he saw was a figure wearing a mask with long red hair and a cloak and behind the figure was a dragon with what appear to be rose peddles covering it.

"Hey you! That's enough!" Jason yelled as it caught the cloaked figures attention. _There she is my sister. _Jason thought to himself as he stood his ground.

"So you dare to challenge the Black Rose?" The voice which was a female's voice rang out behind her mask.

"That looks like it." Jason said as he activated his duel disk. But before he could draw his first card, a sharp pain went straight through his right arm as he then looked to see something glowing crimson red. "What's this pain I'm feeling?" Jason muttered to himself as he then heard Yusei's voice call out for him.

"Jase you alright?" he asked as Jason nodded and looked at Yusei to see a similar mark on his arm. _He has one too? _Jason thought in surprised.

"You! So you have a wretched mark too!?" The Black Rose yelled out as Yusei then helped Jason get up as they both stared at the Black Rose.

"Stand back!" The Black Rose yelled as she then played a storm card which created a twister and when the twister subsided, the Black Rose was gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Jason asked as everyone nodded.

"So you've got a crimson mark too huh?" Yusei asked as Jason nodded. But as he pulled up his sleeve the mark was gone. Yusei did the same thing and his was gone too. "We've got to find her." Yusei said which caught everyone by surprise. "I've got answers to find out about this marks and I have a feeling you do too huh Jase?" Yusei said looking at Jason as they nodded. Soon Yusei and the others dropped off Leo, Dexter and Jason back at the Tops, Jason immediately went to his guest room and lay down on his bed looking at the ceiling. _I finally found you sister, but I wonder was it worth it? And also what's with that mark that appeared on my arm and why does she and Yusei have one too? Are there others out there like the three of us? _These questions continued to fill Jason's mind until he finally fell asleep. On the other side of the city a young woman with a cloak and mask on made her way to an alleyway where she took off her mask. She been through a lot today like running into a group of duelist who two of them just happened to have marks just like her. But something else caught her mind, the young boy who challenged her to a duel. _Why does that boy look so familiar to me? _She wondered as she decided to think about it on her way back to where she came from.

**Next time on Brother: The Fortune Cup has begun and Jason gets ready for his first match. But after his first match, he runs into someone who has may have Jason's heart beating hard. Next time on Brother: First Round! First Crush!**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here. So everyone has been commenting on whether or not Jason is going to get a love interest in my story. Well if you could all tell from the preview last chapter, you are all going to find out. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and its OC.**

**Chapter 8: First Round! First Crush!**

**Jason's POV**

Professor Frank: 2500

Jason: 500

Man what a duel. I never thought I would get backed into a corner by this much. And what a tournament! It first started off with Leo disguising himself as his twin sister Luna completing a almost Greiger who calmed down a hostile crowd that was on the verge of jeering me and Yusei for being different. Then my sister dueled a man who looked like he came from the Renaissance fair, poor guy. He put up a good fight against Akiza, but in the end she used her powers to overcome her opponent. It was the first time I saw her without her mask too, since the website that I found the information about her didn't provide a picture since she was on the run and the only photo I have of her was the picture with her as a little girl. Everyone was scared of her which got me scared of wondering if I lost control of my condition. Then it was Yusie's turn to duel, apparently Jack had set up every match Yusie dueled into a Turbo duel he was supposed to duel a Turbo duelist by the name of Shira but then in a surprising turn of events Jack's old rival Hunter Pace the former Duel Champion disguised himself as the clocked duelist, but the duelist from the Satellite quickly did away with him earning a spot in the Semi Finals aginst Greiger. Which now leads to my duel against Professor Frank. The winner earned the final spot in the semis to face my sister which was a duel I couldn't loose. But Professor Frank's powerful Syncro monster was too much for me. It ended up destroying one of my own syncro monsters and he had control for the rest of the duel. I couldn't loose, I just had to face my sister in the semis to get answers about the crimson mark that appeared around my arm. So here we are with two monsters on my side of the field in defense mode and the Professor's powerfull syncro monster on the other I had to make a move.

"It's my turn I draw!" I said as I closed my eyes and drew my card and when I looked at it I grinned. "I activate the spell card **Dragon's Treasure **now for every dragon on my side of the field I get to draw a new card, and I have two dragons on my side of the field so I draw two new cards." I drew my cards and looked at two cards in my hand and grinned again. "Now I activate my spell card **Dragon's Tribute **so by tributing on dragon on my side of the field along with a monster on your side of the field I can special summon one level 7 monster from my hand. However it has to be sent to the graveyard at the end of my turn" The Professor was surprised when his syncro monster disappeared from the field as I then felt a pain shoot through my arm where my mark was as I then fell on one knee on the floor. I had to keep it together. "I now summon a powerful monster that I'm sure the people of New Domino City are familiar with I now summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)

**Normal POV**

The audience was surprised that Jason had a card who everyone knew belonged to the legendary Seto Kaiba.

"Amazing, it appears that the rumors of Jason holding a Blue Eyes is true and since we're in the Kaiba Dome, it feels like a homecoming for this legendary duel monster." The MC said.

"Wow Jason has a Blue Eyes!" Leo said in awe and wonder.

"I wonder how he got that legendary card." Said the elderly man Yangi. "Everyone knew that there were four Blue Eyes in the world."

"Yeah but don't forget, Seto Kaiba made several more for a contest." The spiked haired man named Bolt Tanner said. "Somehow he or that mentor they mentioned must have got a hold of one." He finished as they turned their attention back to the duel.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon, lets finish this, go White Lightning!" Jason said as the Professor's life points went down to zero.

"And the winner of our final match of the first round is Jason Ramon who will go on to face off against the Black Rose Akiza Izinski in the semifinals." The MC announced as the crowd cheered on for Jason. Jason then returned to the lockers where he was greeted by his New Domino City friends.

"Great duel Jason!" Leo said giving him a high five.  
"Yeah, that Blue Eyes came out of nowhere." Luna agreed as Yusei then walked up to Jason and gave him a hand shake.

"Congrats, Jason for being in the semis." The raven haired duelist said.

"Thanks everyone." Jason said.

"Yeah but now you're going to face the Black Rose, aren't you a little scared?" Luna asked worried for her new friend.

"Yeah but don't worry Luna, anything Akiza throws at me I can handle." Jason said reassuring her.

"Hey you guys, the MC is going to make a special announcement." Dexter said as the others followed him.

"Hey Jase you coming?" Leo asked as Jason shook his head.

"Na, you guys go on a head I'm heading over to the lobby where they are serving food for the duelist to get something to eat, I'll catch up." Jason said as Leo nodded and ran off to catch up with the others. As Jason walked over to the lobby his mind was on other things. _I really hope I can handle my sister's power with my own. Wondering right now if I should tell everyone that I am the Brother of the Black Rose. _His thoughts were then interrupted when someone ran into him from the other direction.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He heard a girl's voice

"Oh that's… okay." He said as he then looked up at the girl. She looked to be a year younger then him with long black hair, with blue eyes with a short blue dress that went to her knees. She was also sporting black stockings with matching flats. When they looked at each other they blushed as they suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh let me help." Jason said as she helped the girl back up.

"Thank you." The girl said. "I'm Alyssa Taylor by the way." The girl said as Jason shook her hand.

"Jason Ramon." Jason said giving her his name.

"I know I saw you duel earlier." Alyssa said as she then took a look at her watch. "Oh my gosh I'm late I was supposed to meet with someone. I have to go bye." She said as she then waved and ran off into the direction she was going to.

"Bye." Jason said as he then felt his cheeks go warm again. "Why am I blushing?" He asked himself as he continued on to the lobby area.

Back with Alyssa, she stopped at a door and walked inside into a dark room.

"So did you see him?" A man asked as Alyssa nodded.

"Yes Sayer, I saw him." Alyssa said.  
"And?" Sayer asked as Alyssa gave him more information.

"You were right about him. He is indeed has a strong power level, around the same as Akiza." Alyssa said as Sayer smiled.

"Good, he will be a great addition to our cause. Until then let's keep this our little secret." He said as Alyssa then nodded.

"Yes Father." Alyssa said as then she had a feeling of worry for the boy she just met wondering if this was a good idea.

**Coming soon on Brother: A special two part event. Jason vs. Akiza in a duel where secrets will be reviled. But who will come out on top. Next time on Brother: Duel with the Black Rose Parts 1 and 2. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and I want to make an Update announcement on Brother. The two parter that I had plan will now be a three parter after going through drafting the first part which will be up soon.

This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Jason vs. Akiza in my three parter: "Duel with the Black Rose". Just a quick note I will be using the anime rules for some of the cards. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 9: Duel with the Black Rose Part I**

It's been one day after the first round of the Fortune Cup. Jason was in a private room to get ready for the match against Akiza the Black Rose. He had a lot on his mind besides the duel.

_This is it, the duel with my sister. I just hope I can keep my condition in tact because I have a feeling this is one duel where I will be pushed to my limits. _He thought as he took a look at his deck, the photo of his sister as a little girl and the photo of him as a baby with his actual parents.

"Excuse me Jason." A voice said from the door which was one of the volunteers helping out for the Fortune Cup. "You have a few visitors here for you." Jason looked up and was surprised. His friends from West Coast City were right in front of him, Ashly, Michel and Kevin.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" Jason asked as he got up and hugged his friends.

"Grandpa surprised us with tickets yesterday to come here and cheer you on." Kevins said.

"Speaking of which how is my mentor?" Jason asked.

"He's fine and your parents are too. They're all proud of you for moving on to the first round." Kevin said as Jason just smiled thinking of all the rest of his loved ones back home.

"So you're dueling her sister next huh?" Michel asked as Jason nodded.

"Seeing how she duels, she's going to be hard to beat. I may have to tap into my special condition if I have to beat her." Jason said with everyone being concern for their friend.

"Attention will Akiza Izinski and Jason Ramon please report to duel area in five minutes." An announcement went out on the P.A.

"Well this is it." Jason said as he took a deep breath.

"Good luck Jason and be careful." Ashley said hugging her longtime friend. "We'll be sitting with some of your new friends we met here." Jason nodded and began walking to the duel arena.

"Hey Jason wait up." A voice said as he turned back to see Alyssa walking up to him. "I just wanted to say good luck against Akiza." She said as she let her hand out to shake.

"Gee, thanks Alyssa." He said as they shook hands as they both began blushing again. "Anyway I got to get going." He said as he made his way to the arena.

_Jason please be careful against Akiza, she maybe more powerful than you think._

"After an astounding first match of the semifinals we will now move on to our second and final match of the semifinals. First up it's the kid all the way from the other side of the pacific, the comeback kid, the dragon cowboy give it up for Jason Ramon!" the MC announced as Jason's platform rose with the crowd cheering on the American duelist.

"Go Jason!" Luna shouted

"We're right behind you one hundred percent buddy!" Kevin added.

_Thanks guys. _Jason thought to himself _with good friends like you guys I can win this. It's a good thing I have good friends like them, ever since I was a kid I felt like I didn't belong in the group but then Ashley and her friends came in and became my friends. Even when my special condition came up and I was too scared to duel again, they were right there to support me and now even if I do have to use it again, I know they we'll be there for me again._

"And his opponent the mysterious Black Rose; Akiza Izinski!" the MC said announcing Akiza's name as she came in with a straight face on as Jason looked towards his opponent.

"So we meet again Jason." Akiza said as Jason nodded. "Now it's your turn and nothing is in my way now." She said pointing to Jason with a determined look on her face while Jason just smirked.

"Well guess what Miss Akiza, nothing is in my way either so now It's Dueling Time!" Jason said as both duelist duel disk activated.

Akiza: 4000

Jason: 4000

"It's my turn I draw! And I summon Twilight Rose attack mode." She said as a small knight appeared on her field.

Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000)

"I know activate Twilight Rose Knight's special ability, I can Special Summon one level four or below plant monster, and I summon Lord Poison in attack mode." She finished as giant root with claws appeared.

Lord Poison (1500/1000)

"Well it looks like Akiza has a level 3 tuner monster and a level 4 non tuner monster you all know what that means folks…" the MC announced.

"She's going to Synchro summon!" Jason concluded knowing what duel monster she was going to summon.

"Correct Jason. I will tune my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my level 4 Lord Poison and Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!" she said as a purple light appeared behind her as her dragon appeared with people either getting nervous or running out of the Kaiba Dome in fear knowing what happened last time.

Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800)

"And now I will activate the field spell Black Garden, and you do know what its effects are do you?" Akiza asked as the garden appeared around them creating a dome on the duel field.

"I do." Jason said as Akiza smirked some more.

"Next I set one card face down and end my turn." Akiza said as her turn ended.

"Wow looks like Akiza is not messing around." Bolt said as everyone nodded as Leo then saw her sister holding her arm again.

"Hey Luna you sure your arm's alright?" Leo asked as Luna nodded.

"It's my turn I draw!" Jason said drawing his card. _I don't have many options now with her Black Garden in play. _He thought to himself as continued to look at the cards in his hand. _But I think I got a way to stop her Black Rose Dragon. _"I now summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode."

Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)

Akiza smiled wickedly as his dragon was summoned.

"Your mistake Jason, now Black Garden activates weakening your dragon's attack points to half." She said as vines now wrapped around Jason's dragon halving its attack points.

Alexandrite Dragon (2000-1000/100)

"Yes but you get a Rose token now on your side of the field." Jason said as a Rose appeared on Akiza's side of the field.

Akiza's Rose Token (800/800)

"Either way you're dragon is too weak to destroy mine." Akiza said as it was Jason's turn to smirk at her.

"Who says I wanted to attack your dragon?" Jason asked as Akiza gasped knowing what he was going to do. "Now Alexandrate Dragon attack Akiza's Rose Token!" He commanded as Alexandrite Dragon fired a burst of energy at Akiza's rose token as her life points dropped.

Akiza: 4000-3800

Jason: 4000

"Amazing, even though Akiza's rose token cannot be destroyed by battle, Jason has managed to find a way to use that to his advantage and damage Akiza's life points." The MC said as Akiza just looked in shocked. Even though she lost a few life points when the blast hit her token it was powerful.

_That blast it was so incredible, yet so familiar. Jason what or who are you? _Akiza thought as Jason continued his turn.

"I now set one card face down and end my turn." Jason said as his turn ended.

"It's my turn I draw!" Akiza said as she tried to get herself back to together. She then looked at her hand. _Well I can create a huge blast too. _I now activate my face down trap card, Rose Flame. She said as her trap card was reviled. "Now every time a plant type monster is summoned to the field you lose 500 points of damage." Jason gasped knowing that this was Akiza's plan all along. "Now I summon Phoenixian Seed in attack mode." She said as a plant with an eye soon appeared on the field now next too Akiza's dragon and token.

Phoneixan Seed (800/0)

"And now Black Garden's effect activates." She said as she closed her eyes and the vines of the Black Garden now rapped around her seed.

Phoneixian Seed (800-400/0)

"And now a rose token appears on your field and since a plant monster is summoned Rose Flame's ability activates giving you 500 points of damage." She said as a Rose token appeared on Jason's side of the field.

Jason's Rose Token (800/800)

Suddenly a tornado of rose peddles came out of the trap card and attacked Jason leaving scratches all over his body.

Akiza: 3800

Jason: 4000-3500

"Oh no Jason!" His friends said as they now grew worried for their friend.

"And that's just the beginning kid now I tribute my Phoneixan Seed to special summon Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis." She said as a blue light appeared around the eye ball seed and in its place was a huge flower.

Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis (2200/0)

"And now it happens again." Akia said as she closed her eyes again. Another Rose token was summoned to Jason's side of the field.

Jason's Rose Token #2 (800/800)

Then the roses from Akiza's trap card once again leaving more scratches on Jason's clothes and body.

Akiza: 3800

Jason: 3500-3000

"And now," Akiza said as she then opened her eyes "Black Rose Dragon attack Alexandrite Dragon!" She said as Akiza's dragon was about to attack Jason's when Jason reacted quickly.

"I know activate my trap card Kunai with Chain!" He said as a chain then appeared and wrapped itself around Akiza's dragon. "Now I activate one of my chains ability switching your dragon's position from attack to defense mode." He said as Akiza's dragon turned blue symbolizing it was in defense mode.

"Well who said it was the only monster I can attack with?" Akiza said now having the momentum on her side. "I know attack Alexandrite Dragon with Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis!" With that her Cluster Amaryllis attacked and destroyed Jason's dragon.

Akiza: 3800

Jason: 3000-2900

"Now my Cluster Amaryllis's special ability activates, when it attacks during my battle phase it immediately gets destroyed and you get blasted with 800 points of damage." She said as her Amaryllis was destroyed and its effect blasted Jason blowing him back a little

Akiza: 3800

Jason: 2900-2100

"Now I end my turn and since it's my end phase I can special summon my Cluster Amaryllis back to my field in defense position and you know what happens next, a rose token and you take 500 points of damage due to my Rose Flame's effect." She said as a third rose token appeared on Jason's field and another blast from Akiza's trap card this time more powerful than the last one as it sent Jason falling backwards.

Jason's Rose Token #3 (800/800)

Akiza: 3800

Jason: 2100-1600

As Jason got up he saw a slight smile on Akiza's face

"Jason you are no match for my deadly plant combination." She said as Jason slowly got up.

_She's right, _Jason thought to himself _and if I don't turn this thing around on my next turn, it's game over for me._

**To Be Continued…**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to Part 2 of Duel with the Black Rose between Jason Ramon and Akiza Izinski.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds just my OCs and this story**

**Chapter 10: Duel with the Black Rose Part II**

Akiza: 3800

Jason: 1600

Monsters on Akiza's field:

Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800), Rose Token (800/800), and Phoneixan Cluster Amaryllis (1100/0)

Monsters on Jason's field:

Rose Token #1 (800/0), Rose Token #2 (800/0) and Rose Token #3 (800/0)

"So Jason, are you scared?" Akiza said as Jason slowly got back to his feet.

"Scared? As if! I draw!" Jason said as he drew his card. "Now Akiza its time to uproot your plant combo. I sacrifice one of my rose token's to special summon Drill Dragon." He said as a dragon with drills on its snout, claws and tail appeared on the field.

Drill Dragon (2100/500)

"Alright, that's the card I gave him!" Michel said "Now Akiza's really going to get it now."

"That may be a powerful dragon but it's still not match for the spell of my Black Garden!" Akiza said with her arm raised up as vines wrapped around Jason's new dragon."

Drill Dragon (2100-1050/500)

"Yes but you earn another rose token." Jason said as another rose sprouted on Akiza's side of the field.

Akiza's Rose Token #2 (800/800)

"Aww man so much for Jason's dragon!" Leo said as Michel just grinned.

"Don't worry Leo; Jason knows what he's doing just watch." Michel said as the twins, Dexter and former inmates of the Facility watched on.

"Now Drill Dragon attack Cluster Amaryllis!" And when Drill Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode it can inflict damage to your life points and last time I checked your Amaryllis has zero defense points." He said as Drill Dragon attacked with its rotating drills and destroyed the giant flower as Akiza's life points decreased.

Akiza: 3800-2750

Jason: 1600

"And when Drill Dragon successfully destroys one monster in defense mode it can destroy another." He said as Akiza gasped and looked at her dragon.

"But Black Rose Dragon has higher defense points." Akiza said.

"True but take a closer look." He said as Akiza looked to see a drill on her dragon. "That is a drill counter it halves the defense power of every other monster in defense position."

Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800-900)

"Now Drill Dragon attack and destroy Akiza's dragon!" Jason shouted as Drill Dragon attacked and destroyed Black Rose Dragon as the crowd cheered on and Akiza looked on in horror.

Akiza: 2750-2600

Jason: 1600

"Amazing Jason has done what no other duelist has probably done in the past while dueling the Black Rose destroying her dragon." The MC said as the crowd continued to cheer on for Jason.

"My dragon…" Akiza said still in disbelief but then had an angry look on her face "You'll pay for that Jason!" She shouted as a red aura began surrounding her and the wind began to pick up.

"Oh I'm sure Akiza, I face one card face down and end my turn." Jason said.

"It's my turn I draw!" Akiza sait as the wind grew stronger as she looked at the card she just drew and smiled. "I now activate Plant's Betrayal! This card revives one plant monster from my graveyard to your side of the field in defense mode.

"But why would you summon a monster to my side of the field? Unless…" Jason said realizing what Akiza was doing.

"Unless I have a plan and it so happens I do Jason." Akiza said as she continued her turn. "I chose Phoenixan Cluster Amaryllis!" She said as her flower appeared on Jason's side of the field.

Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis (2200/0)

"And now my deadly plant combo activates, first Black Garden's effect activates halving Cluster Amaryllis attack points even though it's in defense mode." She said as vines wrapped now Jason's Amaryllis.

Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis (2200-1100/0)

"And now I gain a Rose Token." She said as another rose was summoned to her side of the field.

Akiza's Rose Token #3 (800/800)

"And now the effect of my Rose Flame activates dealing you with 500 points of damage." She said as the rose tornado came out of her trap card dealing life point and real life damage to Jason as his cheek began to bleed.

Akiza: 2600

Jason: 1600-1100

"And now you saw this in the last round but now I'm giving an encore." Akiza said as her Black Garden began to wilt. "I now destroy my Black Garden along with my three Rose tokens." She said as she then pulled off her metal hair band. "And you do know what happens next I now revive my Black Rose Dragon!" she said as the wing began to get stronger than before and her dragon reappeared again.

Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800)

"And now I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability!" She said as a ghostly image of Phonexian Seed appeared. "Now by removing one plant monster from my graveyard I can target one monster on the field and its life points are reduced to zero and I choose your Cluster Amaryllis, and its switched to attack mode." She said as Cluster Amaryllis was switched from defense to attack position.

"Oh no if Akiza's dragon attacks it's all over for Jason." Leo said.

"Unless that trap card that Jason placed face down can help him." Ashley said as they watched on what happened next.

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis and end this duel!" She shouted as her dragon fired a black burst of energy.

"I now activate my face down Dragon Barrier!" He shouted as his face down was reviled and Drill Dragon stood in front of Jason's plant monster. "When I activate this trap card my dragon now takes the blow and my life points are only reduced to half."

Akiza: 2600

Jason: 1100-550

There was a huge blast as Jason's dragon was then destroyed. There was soon panic in the crowd as more spectators left in fear of Akiza's dragon.

"Jason!" Jason's friends cried out as the cloud of smoke subsided and Jason was on the ground.

"Hey what's that?" Luna asked as two pieces of white paper were floating down on Akiza's side of the field. When Akiza look down she was shocked at what she saw as she clinched her fist as Black Rose Dragon's thorny tail and reached out for Jason and wrapped itself around his body as it dragged Jason in front of Akiza as everyone gasped.

"You! Why do you have a picture of me and my parents and who's the infant that my parents are holding!?" She asked as Jason just chuckled.

"I guess the jig is up." Jason said leaving the red haired duelist confused some more.

"What are you talking about, just who are you?" She asked again.

"I am your little brother Akiza, I am Jason Ramon-Izinski"

**To Be Concluded in Part 3**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out**


	12. Chapter 12

**And now Part 3 and the conclusion of Jason and Akiza's Duel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds just this story and its OCs**

**Chapter 11: Duel with the Black Rose Part III**

The crowd was confused at what Jason said about Akiza being his sister.

"Did I hear Jason right or did he say Akiza is his sister?" Leo asked.

"You heard right Leo, Akiza is Jason's older sister." Kevin said as this surprised Jason's New Domino City friends. "He told us this before he came here for the tournament." He said as Akiza was still surprised at what Jason just told her.

"What do you mean you're my brother? That's impossible! Mom and Dad never told me about a brother." Akiza said.

"We were separated after I was born they sent me away to protect me from…"

"To protect me from what? My witch powers!?" Akiza interrupted "All my life people have avoided and fear me because of them and for that I have been living a lonely life."

"You don't think I know how that feels!" Jason yelled out as Akiza gasped. "All my life I also lived a lonely life because I always felt I was different from the rest. But guess what big sis, I had friends who understood how I felt while you only have blamed yourself and use your powers to strike fear into your opponents like a jerk!"

"Uh oh, I don't think Akiza liked hearing that." Bolt said as Jason continued to talk.

"And now I'm going to win this duel so tell your flowered lizard to let go of me!" Akiza's eyes narrowed as Jason insulted her very own dragon.

"Very well I shall. Now Black Rose Dragon give my so called little brother a toss!" She said as her dragon released Jason with one toss of its tail really hard. Everyone gasped as Jason fell hard again as people began to boo Akiza.

"Come on go easy on him!" one spectator said.

"Yeah he's just a kid you witch!" another said.

"What can I do? Akiza's too powerful for me and with her powers at full max I'm no match for her." Jason muttered to himself

_"__Yes you are Jason." _A voice said as Jason looked up as he saw a ghostly figure appear in front of him as meanwhile up in the stands Kevin could also feel a similar presence.

"Grandfather?" he muttered as the image of Kevin's grandfather and Jason's mentor appeared before him.

_"__Jason, the time has come to unleash your untapped power that is sealed inside you." _Simon said.

"But how? What if I lose control of my condition?" Jason muttered but loud enough for Akiza to hear.

_What does he mean by not losing control of his condition? _Akiza thought until something came to her mind. _Unless, could it be? Could Jason be a psychic duelist like me? _Suddenly Akiza's arm began to start hurting her as she looked down to see her mark of the crimson dragon began to glow. _Not that retched mark again._

Meanwhile up in Jack Atlas's luxury box the phone rang as Director Goodwin answered it.

"What is it Zigzix?" he asked the doctor

"You're never going to belive this but not just the black rose but Mister Ramon who is also showing signs of power of the crimson dragon but it's different from Akiza." He said as Goodwin looked back onto the duel field.

"I knew it." He said as he took his attention back to the duel. 

_"__Jason you are in control of it now and now use that power to summon out the monster I gave you." _Simon said as he then disappeared as Jason then closed his eyes and a blue aura now began to glow around his body as he stood up and opened his eyes they were replaced with dragon eyes.

"Hey what's up with Jason, it's like he's a different person now." Leo asked as his sister held her arm tightly and his friends looked worried.

"It's my turn I draw!" Jason said in an echo like voice. "Hey sis, it looks like you're going to help me win after all." He said as Akiza looked confused at what he meant. "I now summon my Flamevell Guard in defense mode." Then a fire bodied dragon came up.

Flamewell Guard (100/2000)

"Now I tune my level one Flamewell Guard and level eight Phonexian Cluster Amaryllis. Now I Synchro Summon a dragon that can match yours. Arise Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" Soon a bright light appeared as silver like blue eyes white dragon appeared on Jason's side on the field.

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (2500/3000)

"Whoa I never seen a synchro monster like that before." Bolt said as everyone but Kevin was surprised.

"Hey Kev, why aren't you surprised?" Ashley asked as Kevin looked at them.

"Because my grandfather had that card." Kevin said as this came to a shock to everyone even Ashley and Michel. Meanwhile back on the duel field a crimson mark appeared on Jason's arm.

_That mark, it's the same one that appeared when I first encountered Akiza. _Jason thought as he turned his attention back to the duel.

"I now play the spell card Dragon's Unite!" Jason said as a glow began to surround his dragon. "Now for every dragon that is in my graveyard Azure-Eyes gets an additional 1000 attack points and since there are three dragons in my deck, my dragon gets 3000 additional attack points. For one turn."

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (25000-5500/3000).

_Oh no Jason's going to win this duel I have to play the trap card Sayer gave me but… why do I got this urge not to like it will hurt Jason more than I realize? _Akiza said as the button that she had her finger was on was beginning to tremble.

"Akiza this duel is over, now Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon attack and destroy Black Rose Dragon and end this duel! Go Silver Lightning!" Jason commanded as his dragon fired its lightning blast at Akiza's dragon.

"I'm sorry Jason but the victory belongs to me," Akiza said as she revealed her trap card "I play Black Rose Rage. Now all the damage that my dragon takes gets absorbed by her increasing her attack points and fired back at your dragon." She said as the lightning attack got absorbed by Black Rose Dragon.

Black Rose Dragon (2400-7900/1800)

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack!" She said as her dragon's blast countered Azure-Eyes blast and destroyed Jason's dragon as a dust cloud appeared and life points sending them down to zero.

Akiza: 2600

Jason: 550-0

"Amazing the States Duel Monsters champ has been upset and the winner of the second semifinal match and moving on to the finals is Akiza Izinski!" the MC announced as people were shocked to see what happened before their eyes. When the dust cloud cleared everyone was shocked even more as Jason wasn't getting up and wasn't breathing. Suddenly a feeling struck Akiza's heart, a feeling that she never felt before.

"Jason!" she cried out as she ran to the other side of the field as everyone was jeering at her to stay away from the knock out duelist. But she ignored everyone and picked up Jason. "Jason please wake up, I'm sorry for playing that trap card just wake up!" She cried out.

"Akiza…?" she heard a voice as she looked down to see Jason slowly opening his eyes.

"Jason." Akiza said in relief as Jason reached up and touched her face.

"I knew I would break through to you." Jason said with a smile as he fainted again.

"Jason! Please someone help!" she shouted as a shadow covered her.

"Akiza, let's go." A man's voice said as she looked up to see a man wearing a green jacket with brown hair.

"But Sayer, what about my brother?" Akiza said looking back at her brother.

"He'll be fine but for now you need to return to our area to rejuvenate your energy." Sayer said as Akiza had no choice but to put her brother down and walked away with Sayer as she looked back to see the paramedics came to pick up her brother.

_Jason, what have I done?_

**Next time on Brother: A knocked out Jason goes into a dream state and is giving a horrible vision of the future. What is this vision and who will it affect? Next time on Brother: Dark Visions.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and I hope you all enjoyed my three part special. So let's move the story along. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and it's OC**

**Chapter 12: Dark Visions**

Inside the medical center at the Kaiba Dome, Jason laid unconscious. But inside his mind his spirit had awoken.

"Huh where am I?" Jason asked himself as he then looked down to see a beam of light and two duel runners. "Is that Yusei? And he's dueling Jack Atlas? But how is that possible unless he defeated…"

"Jason!" he heard a familiar voice call for him as he looked back to see his sister.

"Akiza, you're here too? What's going on." Jason asked.

"I don't know myself but I'm not the only one." She said as she turned to her side as there was a familiar teal pig tail haired duelist.

"Luna, you're here too?" Jason asked as Luna nodded as they looked down again to see something else, something familiar. "Is that West Coast City? And my friends and foster parents." Soon there was a purple light surrounding the city as he heard his friends and foster parents cry out in fear as the light destroyed the city. "NOOO!" Jason cried out as he saw the city fall into ruins. "My friends my family…"

"This would be the fate of your home if you, your sister and the others with the crimson gift don't band together." A majestic voice said as Jason looked around. Akiza and the others were gone and in front of him was Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon.

"Azure-Eyes! Y-your…" Jason said as he was in shock as his dragon continued to speak.

"What too much?" The dragon then said in a regular voice a Jason went from shock to confused as his dragon glowed and shrunk down to a smaller size (A/N: Just imagine it as Blue Eyes Toon Dragon). "Is this better?" his dragon asked. "Well don't be surprised, what you saw before was my battle form and this is my outside form, a shape I can take when we're not dueling bud." He said. "Now Jase, listen to what I'm going to say," he continued as Jason nodded and listen closely "I have been waiting for someone special like you and you know why?" he asked as Jason shook his head. "You, much like your sister are connected to the crimson dragon." Jason gasped at this news.

"But how is this possible?" Jason asked as his dragon continued to explain.  
"You have the soul of the crimson dragon." Azure-Eyes said as Jason gasped.

"You mean, I have a soul of a dragon inside me?" Jason asked as his dragon nodded.

"Yes, Jason much like the first soul holder." As Jason gasped.

"First soul holder?" Jason asked as his dragon nodded again.

"Thousands of years ago I knew boy much like you. He was kind and cared for his sister much like you Jason. Even though you two still barely know each other I knew you two shared a strong bond. Then one day there was a battle we both saw our sisters do battle with dark creatures who wanted to destroy the world. They were both did battle with one of these creatures but it was too much. They were both injured and we both were dumb enough to protect them. But the creature was too powerful for us as well and soon we both were on the ropes. But then the crimson dragon came, the boy asked the dragon to save me as he agreed. To make sure I wouldn't feel alone he merged the boy's soul along with his own power and created the crimson soul and put it alongside my own soul. And when your mentor found my card I thought he had the same energy as the boy but it wasn't. However when your mentor gave me to you I felt the same energy and thus I gave you the crimson soul to bond with. I would never know what happened next would give you the same power as your sister." His dragon said as he looked down. "I'm sorry." He said as he was streaming tears down his face. Jason stood their feeling sorry for his dragon. He thought he was the same as the boy but then a smile fell on Jason's face as he understood what he been through.

"It's okay; at least we're friends now." Jason said as he raised his hand to his dragon. His dragon looked at his hand and smiled and took his hand into his claw. However the moment was short lived when his dragon began to fade.

"Silver what's going on?" Jason asked as his dragon gave him a smile.

"The duel between your friend Yusei and Jack is over you are now returning to your own world." His dragon said. "But don't worry I'll always be with you. Remember it's up to you and your friends to band together to stop the new evil." He said as a white flash of light soon absorbed Jason as he awoke finding himself in a hospital bed.

**Next Time on Brother: A new saga begins. As Jason awakens he is reunited with the twins and plan on uniting all the signers. And their first target: Jason's sister Akiza at the Arcadia Movement. But when they get there, they are in for quite the surprise. Next time on Brother: Arcadia Invasion.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone and welcome to the Darkness Saga of my Brother story. This time Jason helps to unite all four of the signers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and its OCs **

**Chapter 13: Arcadia Invasion**

Jason immediately sat up in his hospital bed and panted.

_All that I saw. Was it real or a dream? _Jason asked himself.

"Jason." He heard Ashly's voice as he looked to see his three friends from West Coast City. "We're so glad you're okay." She said as Jason nodded as he then looked around.

"How did I end up here? Last time I remember I was in Akiza's arms." He said.

"You were," Ashley said "But then you fainted and ended up at the medical center. After your duel your sister faced off against Yusei and Yusei beat her and then went on to beat Jack Atlas for the title." She said as Jason then looked down at his arm.

"So Jack did lose to Jason." Jason said as Ashley continued the story.

"During Jack and Yusei's duel your arm began to glow and started to squirm around. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with you and were transferred here to the New Domino City Hospital." She said as Jason finally realized what happened.

"So how long was I knocked out?" Jason asked.

"You've been out for a few days, we stayed here until you woke up." Ashely said as she gasped. "Speaking of which we promised Leo and Luna to call them until you woke up. They wanted to tell you something." She said as she walked out to call them. Hours later Jason was out of the hospital and he and his friends found themselves back at the Tops inside Leo and Luna's home as they explained what was going on until…  
"Are you serious?" Jason asked as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's right Jason, we need to go to the Arcadia Movement and convince Akiza to help us in this new battle." Luna said as Jason just stood there shaking his head.

"You do realize where we are going has a place full of people like Akiza and me." Jason said as the twins nodded.

"And that's why we need you Jase, while we distract the person who keeps asking for my sister, you can go talk to yours." Leo said as Luna nodded.

"Leo's right Jason, Akiza is the only one who can listen to you. After all we saw the way she was holding you protectively in her arms." Luna said as Jason sighed then nodded his head.

"When do we start?" he asked as the twins grinned. Later that night they arrived at the Arcadia Movement building. "Alright remember the plan." He told them as they all nodded. Ashley, Michel and Kevin agreed to stay behind while Bolt and Yanagi went with the Twins and Jason.

"Welcome guest." They said as they looked to see a man with a brown trench coat. "Ah Mr. Ramon I'm so glad to see you back on your feet." He said as he nodded. "Please everyone come inside, we have so much to discuss." He said as they walked inside the building. As Jason looked around he could see so many doors holding room.

_One of those rooms has to hold Akiza. I just hope when I find her she will be just as happy to see me as the time after our duel during the tournament. _Jason said.

"Something on your mind Mr. Ramon." The man asked as Jason snapped out of his gaze on the rooms around and above them.

"No nothing's wrong but I would like to know where the restroom is." Jason said as the man nodded.

"Down the hall to your right you can't miss it." He said as Jason nodded and went ahead of the group while the man was secretly smiling. _So you think you can just avoid me Jason? I know what your plan is you are planning to see your sister, well I'm not going to let that happened. _He thought as he pressed a button in his coat. While Jason was making his way to the restroom he heard several footsteps fallowing him.

"Hmm didn't you're parent's ever told you it was rude follow people around?" Jason asked as he put up his fist and turn around to see several Arcadia residents in front of him with duel disks in hand. Soon he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder as he turned around he was surprised. "Ally?" he said in surprise when he saw the girl he saw at the fortune cup. Before he could react she pulled up a spray can and sprayed a mist on him then got drowsy and fell on the floor.

"Sorry Jason, nothing personal." She said as she nodded to the others as they took him away. "I really am."

**Next time on Brother: Jason is held captive! But he's not the only one as he finds out the Twins are held by his sister Akiza and Leo is forced to duel the man called Sayer. And Alyssa offers a deal to Jason, but is the deal bittersweet? Next time on Brother; Arcadia Prison.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to part two of the Arcadia trilogy. Enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 14: Arcadia Prison**

Jason slowly stirred from his sleep and woke up. He found himself on a bed as he wondered what happened. Then he suddenly remembered, he looked over and he was right. Standing right there next to a window was Alyssa, the girl he met at the fortune cup looking down.

"Ally, what's going on? Are with the Arcadia Movement? And what are you looking at?" He asked as he stood up and walked up to her and look down to see Leo! "Is that Leo? And who's he dueling." Suddenly he looked up and was surprised at what he saw. "Akiza, Luna! Allyssa I'm asking you again, what's going on?" Jason asked as Allyssa looked at him.

"Your friend there is dueling my father, Sayer." She answered him as Jason gasped in surprise.

"Your father? But why?" Jason asked as Allyssa looked down again.  
"To see if he has any psychic energy like you or Luna." She said as Jason looked down and helplessly watched as Leo dueled Sayer. As soon as his life points dropped to zero Leo was shocked and knocked out. "Leo! Leo!" Jason yelled out as his voice didn't reach Leo as his unconscious body was dragged out of the duel arena. "Allyssa, why? Why are you doing this?"

"Listen Jason, the Arcadia Movement is a place where psychics like me, you, your sister and Luna can be helped in improving their powers. Ever wonder why you were so lonely? Or why they would help you train you to keep control of your powers? It was because they were afraid of you" She said as Jason just shook his head.

"That's not true, my friends and family where always there for me when I lost control of my powers and thanks to them I have control of it." He said as Allyssa continued on her offer.

"But we can help you improve your training after what we saw in your records." She said as Jason was now turned from shocked and confused to angry.

"You looked at my records!? But those were supposed to private!" He started to yell at her as she continued to talk.

"We heard about your psychic powers from one of our world scouts and were lucky enough to get them. It is important for our movement to collect all the information of all psychic duelists from around the world and bring here to be safe." She said as Jason wasn't still convinced by her story. "My father told me also if you and Luna join we can let both her brother and the two others that are with you go." She said as Jason just bowed his head and muttered something.

"Get out." He muttered as Allyssa gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked as Jason raised his voice.

"I said get out!" Jason yelled at her which scared her as she saw his eyes turned to dragon eyes. "You want me to stay? Fine! But you let the two others go and Leo stays with his sister and no harm comes to them. Now I'll say it the again get out!" He yelled out as he then calmed down as Allyssa walked out he heard Jason say one last thing.

"It's funny, when I first met you I really like you," She heard him say "in fact I had a bit of a crush on you. But now my crush on you has been crushed, but that doesn't matter now does it?" He asked her as Allyssa said nothing and walked out the door.

"Jason, I had a crush on you too and to me it still matters." She said as she began walking away from Jason's room as tears began falling off her face. Hours later a few of the Arcadia members came into Jason's room.

"The sister wishes to see you." The boy said as Jason just glared at him.

"Well you can tell Akiza, I don't wish to see her." Jason said back as one of the boys came up and punched him on the side of the face.

"I didn't mean that sister." The boy said as they picked up Jason and pushed him until they got to a room, opened it up and pushed him in.

"Jason!" he heard Luna's voice as he looked up to see the twins smiling at him.

"Leo, Luna, if I had known it was you guys I would've not gotten punched in the face." He said pointing to a bruise on the side of his face. "So let me guess Akiza gave you an offer too didn't she?" Luna nodded as she began to ask Jason something.

"Jason who was that girl next to you I saw?" She asked as Jason said nothing as the twins realized who it was. "That was the girl you saw at the fortune cup tournament wasn't it?" Luna asked as Jason remained quiet until he spoke up.

"When I first got here, I thought I could help Akiza and convince her to join us in this war. But now I realize that she only cares about is us being stuck here." He said as Luna looked down as Leo tried to cheer them up.

"Hey don't forget, our friends are still back at our place. If they realize that our plan went wrong they can call Yusei or Sector Security and call them over to find us." He said as Luna and Jason smiled a bit but still didn't help them. Jason visit with the twins some more until the arcadia members came in and took Jason back to his room. Unknown to either Jason or the twins his sister Akiza was listening.

"Jason, I'm not trying to hurt you or your friends, I'm just trying to keep you safe and not end up like me." She said as she walked back to her room not knowing what to do next.

**Next time on Brother: Jason is forced to team up with Allyssa and break out the twins and their two friends when the Arcadia Movement is under attack by the dark signers. But Jason looks to one more to team up for the break out. But at what price? Next time on Brother: Arcadia Break Out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone and welcome to the third and final part of the Arcadia Trilogy part of the Darkness Saga. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds just this story and the OCs.**

**Chapter 15: Arcadia Escape**

Inside Jason's room, he was sitting on the bed looking straight up at the celling.

_What do I do know? All three of us are now stuck here and Akiza and Allyssa turned their backs on us. _He thought as then it was interrupted by the building beginning to shake.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he thought as he turned to the window and was surprised when he saw a giant gecko and hummingbird outside. "What in the world?" he said as he was still shocked. "I've got to find a way to get me and the twins out of here." He said as he then looked to the door. "But how, those arcadia thugs locked both mine and the twin's doors shut." Just then the door opened as Allyssa ran into the room making Jason angry. "What are you doing here?" he scold at her.

"The building is under attack, and I'm getting you and the twins out of here." She said as Jason just narrowed her eyes at her.

"So this isn't you're doing?" he asked her as a huff came out of Allyssa's voice.

"If it was my dad would've told me." She said referring to her father Sayer.

"Yeah right, your just saying that to make me like you again." Jason said as he then looked to see her head down and tears streaming down her face.

"That's not true, you don't think I want to get out of here too?" She asked as Jason just stared at her as if he wasn't convinced. "I want out of here too, I've wanted to explore the outside world but I can't. I've asked my father again and again and he wouldn't let me. And now I can't even get to him because there's some dark mist and these two building size duel monsters outside. Please I'm begging you let me help." She said as Jason started to feel sorry for her.

_If she was telling the truth I should listen to her seeing that I don't have much of a choice. _He thought as he took a deep breath.

"Alright lets go." He said as Allyssa smiled wiping away her tears as they both ran out of the room and headed straight to the twins. Suddenly a pain shot down Jason's right arm as he looked down and stooped. The same mark that appeared when he first met Akiza and dueled her at the cup was back and this time he got a clear view of it. It was in a shape of a galaxy swirl. That could only mean one thing, the crimson soul that his dragon was talking to him about was glowing and he could feel his sister dueling nearby and she was in danger.

"Jason come on we've got to get you and your friends out of here." He heard Allyssa said as he then looked up to her.

"Ally you've got to get my friends out of here, I'm going to find my sister." He said without hesitation and ran the opposite direction.

"Good luck." She muttered as she then made her way to the twin's room. Jason ran as fast as he could going in the direction his feeling was telling him. Then he found her dueling a black haired woman wearing a black cloak.

"Akiza!" he cried out as she looked up to see her brother right behind her opponent.

"Jason get out of here!" She said at him as her opponent looked behind her and Jason was shocked at what he saw. Her eyes were completely black except her eye color.

"And who is this Akiza?" she asked as Jason was scared but stood his ground.

"I'm Akiza's little brother and I'm here to get her out of here." Jason said as the dark haired woman flashed an evil smile.

"A brother? Well this makes my revenge a whole lot sweeter. I will do to you as you did to me and take away your little brother." She said as Akiza was furious looking at her.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother Misty!" Akiza yelled at her. "And like I said I don't remember what happened to yours." She said as Jason was astonished at this news.

"So that duelist Misty has a little brother just like Akiza. And what does Akiza mean by not remember what happened to Misty's brother?" he asked himself as the building again began to shake more violently then last time.

"Well it looks like I have to take my leave." She said as the duel monsters on the field faded away. "Until next time Akiza, and as for your brother you better be ready when I take him away from you." She said as a dark mist appeared around her and she disappeared. Jason quickly ran up to his sister as she wasn't happy to see him.

"Jason what are you doing here this is dangerous." She said putting her hands on her hips but before he could answer there was a scream heard above them as they looked up to see Sayer falling. "Sayer!" she cried out as Sayer fell into the mist below Jason then looked down to see the floor was giving way.

"Akiza look out!" He said as he pushed the red haired out of the way as he fell through the hole in the floor.

"Jason!" she cried out as she reached down to grab her brother's arm. Jason looked up and was surprised to see his sister risking herself to save him.

"Akiza just let go save yourself." He said.

"No way, I'm not letting go of your Jason." She said which surprised Jason. "I just lost one of my only friends I'm not losing my little brother before I get a chance to be his older sister." She said.

"Akiza…" Jason muttered as then both his and Akiza's psychic aura's began to glow. Suddenly Akiza found a new strength as she then pulled up Jason with all of her might. After pulling him up they both looked at each other. The line between friend and foe was gone and in its place was the bond between brother and sister was formed as they then hugged each other. But then their moment was interrupted when the building began to shake some more.

"Come on little brother, let's get out of here." She said as Jason smiled and nodded as they were both were about to make a run for it the debris from the building hit both of them on the head as they both blanked out.

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Brother: Jason wakes up back in the hospital with his sister by his side. But they are not the only ones as Jason meets two people who he thought he would never see in his life. Next time on Brother: A Family Reunites. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the next chapter of Brother. So hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds just this story and the OCs. **

**Chapter 16: The Family Reunites!**

_Jason woke up to on and saw a blue sky above him. _

_"__Where am I?" Jason asked himself. "Last thing I remember, Akiza and I were trying to get out of that crumbling building." _

_"__Jason!" he heard a voice as he stood up and looked to see his friends, mentor and foster parents running towards him._

_"__Congrats mijo in the fortune cup. We are so proud of you." His mother said and gave him a hug. _

_"__But mama, I lost in the semifinals against Akiza." Jason told his mother as his father stepped in._

_"__Yes but you were able to connect to her and tamed the witch inside her." His father said as Jason smiled knowing that it was true. Suddenly the Earth began to shake as something arose from the ground. Jason looked up to see the gecko and the hummingbird he saw before attacking West Coast City. _

_"__What are they doing here?" Jason asked himself as suddenly a purple light appeared._

_"__Jason help us!" He heard his family and friends call out for him as he looked behind him to see them enveloped in the in the light. He then watched helplessly as they were sucked into the two duel monsters._

_"__Nooo!" He cried._

"Nooo!" he cried out as he stood up from his hospital bed.

"Jason," he heard a voice at it belonged to Akiza as she came over to his bead to comfort him. "Jason it's alright, it was just a bad dream, don't worry your big sister is here." She said as she hugged her younger brother and patted him.

"Akiza it was horrible!" Jason said as he snugged himself in Akiza's embrace. "I was at home with my foster family and my friends and those duel monsters we saw attacked my home and they took my family and friends away for me and… and… how did we end up here?" he said as he began to notice he was back at the hospital.

"Jack came in to save us when we were both knocked out." Akiza said as Jason was surprised by this.

"Jack Atlas, but why?" he asked as Akiza looked at her arm.

"I guess it has to do with our marks. I'm thinking he as well as us are now part of something bigger. Something I don't think none of us were prepared for." She said as Jason just sat there still confused. "But let's not worry about that, there is something or should I say someone's who are here to see you." She said as she looked to the door as two people came in. As Jason looked he was surprised who he saw. One was a man who looked just like him but a bit older the other looked like Akiza and he knew just who they were.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked as they nodded. Jason smiled widely and jumped out of his bed and ran over to them giving his real parents a hug.

"It's good to see you too my son." His father said as they both released each other from there hug.

"I was supposed to find you and my sister when all three of you found me first." Jason said as all four of them laughed.

"Yes but now it's time for some answers, something that we have kept from you two." His father said as his wife and two children nodded as Jason sat back down on his hospital bed.

"Yeah like one: why did you two give me up, didn't you wanted me in your life?" Jason asked his parents.

"Of course we did," his mom said "We just wanted to keep you safe because we were scared of your sister." She said as tears began coming out of her eyes. "We're so sorry for keeping you two separated and causing so much pain after all these years. But we always watched over you Jason. We have watched all your duels even when you won the US Duel Monsters Championship." His mother said as Jason nodded understanding her. "We even watched your duels at the fortune cup. And when we saw you and your sister dueled and found out you had the same power as Akiza we were worried. But somehow relieved when you did have your powers in check much like your foster parents have told us."

"My foster parents told you guys about my condition?" Jason asked as they both nodded.

"Like we said son, we never kept our eye on you. We kept in contact with your foster parents and when they told us you were just like your sister going through like her and we were worried." Jason's mom said.

"You've been through the same ordeal as me?" Akiza asked as Jason nodded as she remembered what Jason told him during their duel.

"But now we've got a chance to make up and make things right again. So can you two trust us?" their father asked as Akiza and Jason looked to each other, smiled and nodded.

"Of course we do." Jason said.

"After all you're our parents, and we could never hate you two." She said as their parents smiled and hugged their children.

"Thank you Jason, Akiza with your trust we can start all over again." Their father said as they broke their hug.

"But first there's something Jason and I have to finish what we started." Akiza said as her mother looked confused but her father understood.

"I know your friend Yusei told us all about it. The war with the dark signers." Her father said as their mother was in shock.

"Are you serious, but there just kids." Their mom said refusing what her husband just said.

"We have to do this mom, we have no choice." Akiza said as their mother stood her ground.

"But I don't want you both to do this, it could be dangerous." Their mother continued to protest.

"Honey, let them. They now have a part in protecting the world and ours as well." Their father said.

"Yeah, and if we don't we could both lose Jason." Akiza said as her parents looked at her.

"What do you mean?" their father asked as she began to explain.

"The thing is, the duelist who I duels last night wants my brother, and I need to do my best to be a good sister and protect him." She said with a smile on her face.

"Akiza…" Jason muttered. At that moment Yusei, the twins and Jack walked in.

"Are you two ready?" Yusei asked as Jason then looked at Akiza.

"Ready for what?" he asked his sister.

"Well you remember Goodwin, the man in charge of the fortune cup right?" Akiza asked her brother as he nodded. "We are all going to his place because he seems to know about the marks of the crimson dragon." She said as Jason understood what she was saying. "So are you ready?" She repeated Yusei's question to him as he smiled and gave her a thumbs up as she gave one back. After getting cleared by the doctors Jason and Akiza were free to go. As they were about to go Jason saw a familiar face.

"Jason!" Alyssa said as Jason smiled back as he had a feeling of regaining a sense of trust in the girl he met at the cup.

Hey Alyssa." He said as she walked up to him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." They both said to each other as they blushed causing everyone even Jason's parents to laugh.

"So I hear you guys are going on a mission and I want in." She said as Jason just shook his head.

"Alyssa this maybe too dangerous for you." He said as it was the black haired girl's turn to shake her head.

"Sorry Jase, but it's like I told you I want to explore the outside world and if helping you and my friend Akiza is the only way then that's good enough for me." Jason was hesitant until he felt his sister's hand on his shoulder as he looked at her as she gave him a nod.

"Okay you can come with us." He said as Alyssa couldn't help herself but hugged the brown haired duelist as he blushed and hugged her back. And soon they were all on their way to see Goodwin and gets some answers.

**Next time on Brother: Jason and the others travel to Goodwin's mantion to get some answers and for Jason and Alyssa something even more. Next time on Brother: True Confessions.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the next chapter of Brother. And in this one you are all going to get quite a surprise. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and its OCs. **

**Chapter 17: True Confessions**

Before they could all go to Goodwin's mantion, Akiza and Alyssa wanted to know more about Sayer and the Arcadia Movement they were once part of and what they got was a real shock to them. Apparently Sayer was only using the two along with other psychic duelist to be part of his psychic army to take over the world. However more news shocked Alyssa when it was reviled that Sayer wasn't even her father. According to Mina, Alyssa was just a baby when she was taken away from her true family. Akiza and Alyssa couldn't take it any more as they left the room the girls, Yusei, Jason and Mina were in. Jason and Yusei walked out of the room to go comfort them, while Yusei comforted Akiza, Jason was comforting Alyssa.

"Hey." He simply said as he walked into the room Alyssa was in.

"Hey." She responded back as he stood by here as they were looking down on the city from the building they were in.

"So how are you taking all of this?" he asked her as she then lowered her head.

"How am I taking it?" she said. "I don't know, I lost the man who pretended to be my father and now I realize I have a real mother and father out there somewhere." She said as she began crying only to be taken in by Jason's arms.

"Ally, I promise you after all of this, I will help you find her family after we fight off the enemy." He said as Alyssa looked up at Jason.

"Jason, thank you." She said as she blushed and then looked away.

"Hey what's wrong now?" he asked her as she then took a deep breath.

"Remember what you said back at the arcadia building that your crush on me was crushed? Well I don't believe that." She said which got Jason wondering what she met. "When I met you at the fortune cup I could already tell you were kind and kind of cute too. And I had a crush on you too I know that this sounds sudden but, Jason?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked as Alyssa came up to his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"I really, really like you." She said as Jason just smiled and took her face in his hand.

"Me too." He said as their faces were now only inches from each other and then kissed and little did they know they were being watched by Yusei and Akiza and both smiled. After a while they finally made their way to Goodwin's mansion.

**Jason's POV**

When we arrived, Goodwin welcomed us warmly but we all didn't trust him. At first he wouldn't allow Luna's brother or my new girlfriend in until we convinced him to let them come with us. He guided us to a room which he called the stairway to the stars. On the stairway we saw my friends and my sister's signer marks all except one.

"Pardon me Goodwin, but where's my brother's mark?" I heard my sister ask as I Goodwin walked over to me.

"Unlike the four of you, your brother is not a signer Akiza." He said as I as well as my friends were all in shock.

"But how is this possible, I saw his mark when he first ran into his sister when he got here." Yusei said as I was wondering myself.

"Because Yusei, the part of the crimson dragon that Mr. Ramon has isn't a mark that you can see but something that only one can see spiritually. The Soul of the Crimson Dragon." He said as everyone gasped. "It is a part of the dragon that works like your signer marks and can sense when you're in danger. It is a power that can only be taken in with someone with the pure of heart and when Jason was given his Azure-Eyes, the secret power that was hidden inside it entered inside Jason which also gave him his psychic powers much like you Akiza when the crimson dragon gave you your mark." I then looked at my sister who then looked at her arm.

_I guess Silver was right, the soul that entered my body did give me my powers. _I thought to myself. He then gave everyone's backstory of why the crimson dragon chose them including my sister and telling us of the dangers the dark signers would bring us. And now it was up to us now to save the world and the homes and families we love. And if it means me stepping in for Akiza like the boy who my dragon told me stepped up for his in a battle many years ago, I will gladly.

**Next time on Brother: Jason and the others take in everything Goodwin told them. But are they already to fight the new danger? Next time on Brother: Calm Before the Storm. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the next chapter of the Brother. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm**

**Jason's POV**

After the meeting with Goodwin, we all split up as I found a bench near the pond. Alyssa offered to come along with me but I really need sometime alone. Knowing I wasn't signer took a toll on me, but knowing I was still part of a team was at least still good news. At least I still had a part of this somehow. At least I still have one thing to calm my nerves down on all this. I pulled a special flute Kevin's grandfather gave me to play when something was on my mind. I was no good at first but thanks to him I can now playing it. I was playing a few notes when I heard footsteps.

"Hey Jase you alright?" I heard my sister say as I looked up and smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm good." I told her as she nodded and looked at my flute.

"Nice flute." She said as I smiled.

"Thanks, my friend's grandfather gave it to me when I was trying to control my powers." I said as she nodded.

"It's great you had friends who were there for you when you lost control of your powers, rather than me I was just used to be a pawn for Sayer." She said sadly as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you didn't know. At least you're with people who really care for you." Jason said as Akiza smiled.

"I know and I have you, Alyssa, Yusei and the others to prove it." She said as she then got serious. "So are you still going through with this? I mean you're not a signer but you still got this crimson soul Goodwin told us about." She said as I nodded.

"I have to Akiza, if I don't then the dreams and visons I have of my home back in California will come true and everything I know and love will be destroyed." I said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry we will stop them from destroying the place you called home for thirteen years." She said as she handed me a rose. "Here for your new girlfriend." She said as I blushed wondering how she knew about the relationship her friend and I now have. "Now come on let's get the others and head over to Satellite." She said as I nodded and both got up from the bench and walked over to get the others. When everyone was gathered we all felt confident that we can take on the dark signer not matter what Goodwin says about them possibly winning this war. We weren't going to let that happened. But then our confidents was short lived as we were all went to the Sector Security station to see Yusei's home covered in a cloud of darkness. It was time. We all headed back to the uncompleted bridge that would've connected the Satellite to New Domino City. Before we could get ready to head off however I heard a few familiar voices.

"Jason!" I turned around to see my West Coast City friends run over to me.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as they gave me I paper bag. I opened it and saw a new cowboy hat. "For me?" I asked as they nodded.

"Yeah we know your old one is warring out so we decided to get you a new one." Ashley said. "You don't know how hard it was to find one. Now you can show the bad guys who the dragon cowboy is." I nodded as I look to them as they put their fists in the middle and I added mine.

"Good luck Jase," Kevin said as I nodded. "We are on a flight back home so please be careful." He said.

"Don't worry I will be, after all I am the dragon cowboy." I said as I then joined the others on the plane ride. As we took off I saw them with Yusei's Domino City friends and Dexter. I put my hand on the window worried about what would happen to all of them until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jason, don't worry you will see your friends again, I promise." I heard Akiza told me as I just looked down.

_I hope your right sis, I hope your right. _I thought as we made our way to the Satellite.

**Next time on Brother: The signers, Leo, Alyssa and Jason have arrived in the Satellite. But when they arrive they run into the dark signers and the stage is set for the final battles. Next time on Brother: Webs of Darkness. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome to the next chapter of Brother. Now let's get to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and OCs. **

**Chapter 19: Webs of Darkness**

The group finally arrived at the Satellite as Yusei directed Officer Trudge the pilot to land near a house.

"So what is this place Yusei?" Jason asked as they got out of the aircraft.

"This is the place where I grew up when I was a child." He said as Jason gasped. He remembered on the ride over, his sister told him that Yusei was originally born in New Domino City much like he was when he was sent to California.

"So if you were left as an orphan, then this must be the orphanage you grew up in." Jason said as Yusei gave him a thumbs up and smild.

"Bingo bud." He said as a women then walked out of the orphanage building. She was surprised to see Yusei and even Jack, Jason then realized that the famous Jack Atlas must've grew up here as well and known Yusei. The woman then introduced herself as Martha and invited them all in. As he looked around he then realized like most of the others that the children of the Satellite were no different than the ones from New Domino City or the ones who were from West Coast City. They all soon sat down at the dinner table in the kitchen as Martha noticed who Jason and Akiza were the son and daughter of the senator, there father who she explained came to Yusei in hopes of waking up both him and his sister when they came unconscious. But what really got her attention when she saw Jason's flute.

"You know I've seen that flute before Jason." She said as this got him curious.

"You have? Where…?" He asked as Martha smiled.

"A friend of mine named Sunrise." She said as Jason then gasped knowing he heard that name before.

"You know Simon, Kevin's grandfather?" Jason asked as Martha smiled.

"Well I don't know about Sunrise having children or a grandson but yes I know him. He came this way during one of his spirit journeys and help the children here make their own flutes." She said as Jason smiled knowing that where he went his mentor's wisdom also was. A little while later the dinner that trudge was help making was finished. It was a very delicious meal for Jason since it was the first decent one since meeting Leo and Luna. The group continued to mingle with one another when suddenly they were under attack when the glass from the window shattered. When they looked outside they saw a man with grey hair wearing a black cloak with red lines on it.

"Everyone stay in here, I'm going outside to check it out." Yusei told everyone as they all nodded and went outside as they watched from a safe distance away from the windows.

"So who are you?" Yusei asked as the man just chuckled.

"My name is Roman, and I'm one of the dark signers." The man said as Yusei gasped. "And I'm here to challenge you to a shadow duel." He said as Jason looking outside the window saw that Yusei looked nervous but tried to keep calm.

"You want to duel then, bring it on!" Jason heard Jack say as Yusei held him back.

"Hold on Jack, if we duel here a lot of people will be sucked up by one of their Earthbound Mortals." He said as Jason got worried and remembered the vison he had of his hometown being destroyed meaning that it could happen to them as well. "Jack you have to lead everyone out of here while I duel Roman." He said as Jack nodded and Martha volunteers to help everyone to a part of the house where they could be safe. As they made their way to the safe room, Jason saw Akiza going in the direction where Yusie was.

"Akiza, you're not coming with us?" Jason asked his sister as she shook her head.

"No Jason, I'm going with Yusei to help him." She said as Jason got concerned but knew Akiza could hold out on her own.

"Okay well be careful sis." Jason said as he went to catch up with the others. As they got to the safe room, Martha found out something was wrong. Three of the boys she took care of were gone. Jack volunteered to go find them. Jason soon ran in the direction where Jack was going.

"Jason where are you going?" Martha asked as Jason didn't answered and kept running. When he ran out he pulled out his Azure-Eyes card.

"Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon descend!" He yelled out as he tossed his card in the air and his dragon came out in its non-combat form.

"I am at your command bud." Silver said as Jason hopped on his dragon.

"Silver you need to go into your battle form, we need to help Jack find some lost boys." Jason said as his dragon nodded and turned into his primary form and flew off. Jason soon noticed Jack in his duel runner. "Silver, dive down and pick up Jack and his duel runner." He said as his dragon dived and picked up Jack as he panicked wondering what was happening.

"Hey what's going on?" Jack asked as he looked up to see he was being carried by a dragon and saw Jason riding on it. "Jason?" He asked as the Jason gave him thumbs up.

"Welcome to Air Dragon." He said as Jack grinned knowing that he had guts. "Now let's go rescue those kids." He said as they flew off and to the duel which already begun. When they arrived where Yusei and Akiza were, they saw the kids who were trying to get off a crumbling building along with Trudge and Martha who got there as well trying to find them. What was worse is that Roman was about to summon his Earthbound Immortal.

"Jason, we need to get those kids before they get sacrificed to that immortal!" Jack yelled out as Jason nodded.

"Okay Silver, let go of Jack and Jack welcome to paradise." He said as Silver let go of Jack and his duel runner as Jack got two of the boys just in time as a barrier surrounded him as well as one formed around Jason and Silver to protect them from Roman's Earthbound. While Jason was relief that the boys were safe he heard one more screaming out for help. He looked down to see another boy about to fall off the building.

"Silver we need to go down there and help him." He said but Silver just grunted.

"We can't do that Jason." Silver said.

"But why?" Jason asked as Silver then answered him.

"If we get anywhere near that your protection barrier will be destroyed unlike the other signers." Silver said as Jason just looked on helplessly as Trudge was able to get the boy but Martha fell and got sacrificed to the immortal.

"No…" Jason muttered as his protection barrier disappeared. "Silver?" He asked his dragon.

"Don't worry, the barrier may be gone but you're still protected thanks to your crimson soul." Silver said. Jason breathed a sigh of relief but he knew it wasn't over. In the end Roman took one of Yusei's friend to take his spot in the duel as he then sacrificed himself to end it. Silver then landed next to Yusei and Akiza as Jason got off and the other's came up to them. They soon saw four other cloaked people walk up and stood alongside Roman. It was the Signers face to face with the Dark Signers as Jason saw Misty amongst them as Jason got worried but Akiza stood next to him.

"Don't worry little brother, I won't let her take you." She said as Jason nodded.

"It looks like we are all here then." Roman said as the one with yellow lines spoke.

"Yes, and it just so happens I have dealing with the little girl, I have something that's she needs." He said as he showed them a syncro monster card.

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna gasped.

"We will meet at the four points of the star." Roman said as they all began to walk away in their own direction "Until then." Was the last thing he said. Yusei and Jack ran after them while the others stay behind.

"Well what now?" Leo asked.

"We get ready," Jason said as they all looked at him "because as of now, we are at war."

The signer's war has begun.

**Next time on Brother: The signers and Jason get ready to seek out and defeat the Dark Signers, but Jason gets worried for his sister. But Akiza comes by and comforts him with a promise. Next time on Brother: A Sister's Promise. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the next chapter of Brother. This chapter will be another POV chapter due to it probably being short. So enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, just this story and its OCs.**

**Chapter 20: A Sister's Promise **

**Jason's POV**

Things have just gone from dangerous to hazardous. After witnessing what these dark signers can do, taking innocent people to summon their earthbound duel monsters I could only guess how those two giant duel monsters appeared. I was thinking if that could happen to my friends and adopted family back home in West Coast. What am I going to do now?

"Jason?" I heard my sister's voice as I turned around to see her giving me an expressionless look.

"Hey sis." I just told her and looked back on the ground.

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous. Besides you know who's out there." She told me as I just gave a smirk and faced her again.

"Yeah I know. But who are we kidding Akiza, why are we so worried about each other when we don't know each other." I told her revealing the truth. She gasped as she then turned her face away from me.

"I know it's just that… Jason I really am worried for you. Back at the fortune cup I wanted to let you win, but Sayer wouldn't let that happen and gave me that reached trap card. And when I activated it and saw what happened for the first time since becoming the Black Rose I began to worry about my opponent. I felt something that I hadn't felt before thanks to you. But I threw that all away when I dueled Yusei in the final round and again when our parents came back with him. I felt it again when dad put his own life at risk just to prove I wasn't a witch and that's when I truly control my powers. It was thanks to you, dad and Yusei that I'm not the same person I once was." She said as I looked up to see her with tears coming down her face.

"Akiza…" I muttered as she then ran over and hugged mm catching me by surprise.

"Jason, I now have a chance to do good now and with you as my brother I have something else to fight for, to protect you from Misty." She said as I just smiled and hugged her back. We then broke the hug and I continued to stare at her still smiling.

"I'm sorry sis, I just kind of scared going out there to fight the dark signers and all with you." I said as she wiped away some of the tears on her face.

"I know, I'm kind of scared too." She responded. "But at least we'll be scared together." She said as we then walked back to the house.

"So who's facing who then?" I asked Akiza as we entered the house.

"Well Luna is going after that man with the Ancient Fairy Dragon card, Yusei is going after someone from his past, Jack is going after a girl who he met in Domino City, and you know who I'm going up against." She told me as I nodded. After meeting up with everyone in the kitchen we were all ready as we headed out. Mina was going to drive us to Akiza's duel along with Allyssa who once again volunteered to come with us to help support Akiza. After a rousing speech by Yusei we all headed off to our dueling destinations.

"Jason, just remember I'm here to protect you now, and that's a promise." Akiza told me as I nodded as we headed out to meet the dark signers.

**Next time on Brother: Akiza's group arrives at their destination and split up into two groups. But when Allyssa gets separated from Jason, he finds her but in the company of an old enemy from the past. Just who is he and why is he forcing Allyssa to duel Jason? Next time on Brother, the two parter: Psychic's Revenge.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone and welcome to my next two parter! I hope you enjoy it. So here it is Psychic's Revenge. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's just this story and its OC's **

**Chapter 21: Psychic's Revenge Part I **

For the next few hours Mina had been driving Akiza, her friend Alyssa and her brother Jason had been on the road to their destination for the former Black Rose's duel. They stopped a few times whenever the other signers duel all who Akiza and Jason sensed had won. There was a scare for Jason during Yusei's duel.

**Flashback**

_"__Akiza…" Jason said weakly as Mina stopped the car as she and Akiza looked back on the dragon duelist. Jason was breathing weakly as Akiza and Alyssa got worried. _

_"__Jason!" They both said as they all saw the mark on his arm representing the crimson soul in his body disappearing._

_"__Akiza, what's happening to Jason?" Alyssa asked. But before the red haired duelist could answer there were surprised when a crimson sphere came out of Jason's body. _

_"__Is that, the crimson soul…?" Akiza asked as it flew in the direction of Yusei's duel with his dark signer. A few minutes later the dark signer mark where Yusei was dueling disappeared they heared Jason breating again this time more rapidly and heavly. _

_"__Jason are you all right little brother?" Akiza asked as Jason nodded._

_"__I… saw… Yusei dueling." He said as they all gasped before Jason fell into a state of unconscious. _

_"__Jason!" Akiza yelled out as the next thing they heard was Jason snoring. Allyssa then put her hand on Jason. _

_"__He'll be fine, he just needs some rest." Allyssa said as Mina and Akiza took a sigh in relief. _

**End of Flashback**

It happened yet again when Mina and Akiza stopped to watch Jack dueled but he was still asleep when it happened but things returned to normal after Jack's duel was over. Alyssa eventually fell asleep as well putting her head on Jason's shoulder. As they continued Mina looked to Akiza.

"Hey Akiza, so how are our love birds doing?" She asked as Akiza looked back on them.

"They're fine." She said with a smile as Mina smiled back.

"So how do you know Alyssa?" Mina asked as Akiza then looked only at her friend from the Arcadia Movement.

"Sayer first brought her a year ago from his house. She was at first scared and nervous when she first saw me. But when Sayer told me about her I knew we were both one in the same and we soon eventually became best friends. It was her dream to one day see the outside world and I was going to help her." She said as she then frowned as Mina looked at her for a brief moment then look back on the road.

"You're thinking about Sayer again aren't you?" She asked her as Akiza nodded.

"I know he did many bad things, but at least he gave me a place to live where I had nowhere to go, even if he was just using me to be one of his soldiers, Ally too." She said as Mina just said nothing. They both stopped when they found the tower, towering above an old amusement park. "We're here." Akiza said as they got out of car as Akiza woke up Jason and Alyssa. "Wake up sleepy heads." She said as her brother and best friend opened their eyes.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Jason said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We're here Jase, it's time." She said as Jason looked up to see the tower.

"Which means Misty is nearby." Jason said as Mina went to grab something from the trunk.

"Right, meaning we will need these." She said as pulled out four radio's and handed them to the three others.

"Mina and I talked about it and we were thinking that we should split up into groups of two." Akiza said. "Mina and I will go in one direction while you and Ally go into another. If you see Misty don't engage her, just radio us in when you find her okay?" She told the young pair as they both nodded. "Okay, good hunting." She said as the two groups split. As Jason and Alyssa began their search, they were both getting weary, especially Jason. They knew that they were walking in Misty's shadow but didn't know where she would pop up. As they turned a corner they both heard a noise as they jumped into each other's arms. They looked at each other and laughed nervously and let go. As they continued walking, Alyssa decided to break the silence.

"Hey Jase, you still worried about your sister and that Misty dark signer?" She asked as Jason still didn't answer but new he had an answer.

"When I looked into that woman's eyes, I saw a darken soul. So yeah I'm kind of worried about my sister and for myself." He said as Alyssa still wanted to find out more.

"Jason, back at the Arcadia Movement building, what else happened?" she said as Jason began to quiver a bit.

"She said that she wanted revenge for what happened to her brother and wanted to take me away from Akiza." He said as they soon heard footsteps and stopped and hid next to a building. "It's probably Misty." He whispered as he pulled out his radio. "Okay, I'll go see to make sure if it is I'll radio you to call Akiza." He said as Alyssa nodded and Jason went to find the dark signer. As Jason walked quietly and quickly he then heard a scream that belong to Alyssa. "Alyssa!" he gasped as he ran back to where he left her only to find her radio with a note on it.

**_Jason, _**

**_If you ever want to see your precious little Ally again, meet me in the abandoned ware house just north of here. Behind this note is a map that leads to it. _**

Jason then looked at the back of the note and studied the map and then crumpled up the paper and growled in frustration.

"Alyssa, I will find the ones who did this to you." He said as he went in the direction the map went. Minutes later, he found the ware house and entered it. He soon saw Alyssa, but she didn't look well. Her skin looked pale and her head was down. "Alyssa!" He said as he ran to his girlfriend.

"Not one step further Mr. Izinski." A famalier voice said as Jason gasped.

"No it can't be." He said as from out of the shadow was Sayer, the former leader of the Arcadia Movement with his face half burned. "Sayer." Jason growled.

"Jason, thank you so much for taking care of my girls." He said as he laughed.

"Sayer, if you had done anything to my sister or Alyssa I swear I'll…" Jason said as he was interrupted by Sayer.

"You are in no position to make threats kid, isn't that right, my broken hearted daughter?" He said as Alyssa raised her head as Jason gasped seeing her eyes glow.

"Right, father." She said as Jason looked in horror at what she was saying. "You'll pay for breaking my heart dear Jason." She said as Jason was still wondering why she would say things like this.

"Sayer, what did you do to her?" He asked as Sayer just chuckled and pulled out a duel monsters card.

"I just showed her the truth, that's all." He said as he showed the card he was holding was a Brain Control spell card. "Now if you excuse me, I have a black rose to pick." He said as he laughed and played a twister spell card and a quick second later, he was gone.

"Well it's just you and me dear Jason." Alyssa said with a cold voice as she activated her duel disk.

_Guess I have no choice. _He said as he activated his duel disk. "It's Dueling Time!" He shouted.

Alyssa: 4000

Jason: 4000

"I'll go first I draw!" Jason said as he drew his first card. "And I'll summon out **Bombardment Dragon** in attack mode" he said as a magma covered dragon appeared on the field.

**Bombardment Dragon (1500/500)**

"When Bombardment Dragon is summoned once per turn, for every dragon I have in my hand you lose 500 points damage. And so far I have two dragons so you lose 1000 life points!" Jason said as Bombardment Dragon fired two fire balls directly at Alyssa.

Alyssa: 4000-3000

Jason: 4000

_Come on, that got to wake you up Ally. _He said as the smoked began to clear. "Ally are you all right?" Jason called out to her as she raised her head only to have the same blank eyes as before.

"As if!" she said as Jason just gave her a glare.

"Fine then I'll end my turn with a face down." He said as he placed one card face down.

"It's my turn now, I draw!" She said as she had a grin on her face. "Since you have monsters on your side of the field and I don't I can instantly summon out **Psychic Harpy Lady **in attack mode." She said as a Harpy lady with a purple star on it appeared.

**Psychic Harpy Lady (1900/1000) **

"And what's better than one Harpy Lady but three more?" She said as she then played her spell card. "I know play Elegant Egotist to turn from my Psychic Harpy Lady in to three Psychic Harpy Ladies." She said as two more harpy ladies stood next to the original one.

**Psychic Harpy Lady # 2 (1900/1000)**

**Psychic Harpy Lady #3 (1900/100)**

"Next I play the Spell Card, **Winged Dragon Flute**." She said as a flute appeared and the original harpy lady played it. "Now by sacrificing just half of my life points I can now summon out "Harpy's Pet Dragon!" She said as her life points halved and the dragon appeared on her side of the field.

Alyssa: 3000-1500

Jason: 4000

Harpy's Pet Dragon (2000/2500)

"Harpy's Pet Dragon gains 300 attack points for every monster with the name 'Psychic' in it." She explained the dragon's effect as her dragon's attack points increased.

Harpy's Pet Dragon (2000-2900/2500)

"And now Harpy's Pet Dragon attack Jason's pathetic Bombardment Dragon!" She said as her dragon fired a purple blast of energy and destroyed Jason's dragon.

Alyssa: 1500

Jason: 4000-1400

"And I activate Psychic Wind!" She shouted as the wind began to pick up. "Now for every monster on my field with the word 'psychic' in it you lose 300 life points." She said as the wind then turned into a tornado and aimed at a defenseless Jason sending him flying towards the wall.

Alyssa: 1500

Jason: 1400-500

"Can you feel it Jason? The pain that you gave me when you lied about our love? Now you know how I have felt. And when I'm done with you, I will reunite with my father and Akiza, rebuild the Arcadia Movement and rule the world!" She said as she let out an evil laugh as Jason slowly got up.

"Alyssa…" he slowly muttered to himself "I got to find a way to break Sayer's spell over you." He said as the mark around his arm appeared again and began to glow. "The crimson soul inside me, it wants to show me something." He said as Jason then saw a vision of Sayer holding Akiza and said something so softly that he could hear it.

_"__The netherworld is on the witch's isle." _He said as the wind picked up around Akiza as he then heard her give out a laugh.

_Oh no, I'm too late, Sayer got to her too. The Black Rose, is back…_

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Brother: Jason is pushed to edge with both his sister and girlfriend under Sayer's control. But an unknown recording begins to play in the middle of the duel about Sayer's secrets. Can these secrets help snap out Alyssa? Next time on Brother: Psychic's Revenge Part II.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the second part of Psychic's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy it as we are near the end of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just my OCs and CCs**

**Chapter 22: Psychic's Revenge Part II**

Alyssa: 1500

Jason: 500

Just separated by 1000 life points, four monsters on Alyssa's side of the field, Jason's back was toward the wall, along with Akiza back as the Black Rose while dueling Misty, he had to make a good draw. It was still Alyssa's turn as she was still under Sayer's and grinned evily.

"I think you had enough punishment for now, I place one card face down and end my turn." She said as Jason sighed and made his move.

"Well it's my turn, I draw!" He said as he looked at the card he drew and grinned. "I now summon, Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!" He said as a women with white hair and blue eyes came out on the field.

Maiden with Eyes of Blue (0/0)

"And with that I'll end my turn." He said as Alyssa gave out a laugh."

"Is that all you can do?" She asked him mockingly "Well I guess that comes from the boy who broke my heart." She said as Jason gave her a look.

"Alyssa for the last time, I did not break your heart. I care for you a lot, this is all Sayer's doing." He said but Alyssa refused to listen.

"Yeah right, it's my turn I draw!" She said as she drew her card. "And I think I'll just skip to my battle phase, Harpy's Pet Dragon, attack Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" She said as her dragon was about to attack but Jason had a smile on his face.

"Sorry Ally, but I activate my Maiden's ability. I can negate your attack and my maiden switches to defense position." Jason said as Alyssa's dragon ceased and Jason's maiden went into its defense position and Alyssa just tched. "And that's not all, when my Maiden's ability activates I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He said as his card popped out of his deck and into his hand. "I now summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He said as his dragon appeared on his field.

Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)

"Fine but that won't stop my attack, Now Psychic Harpy Lady number one, attack and destroy Jason's Maiden." She said as Jason smiled some more.

"Sorry Ally, but I'm immediately ending this. I play the trap card Dragon's Thunder Roar." He said as his Blue Eyes let out a roar sending Alyssa monster back at to her side of the field. "When I have a dragon on my side of the field this card immediately ends your turn." He said as he drew his card and Alyssa just grunted in frustration. "And now I tune my Maiden and Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He said "I now syncho summon a dragon with so much light arise Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" He shouted as a silver version of Blue Eyes came out and let out a roar. As soon as Jason was about to make his move a voice came from both his and Alyssa's duel disks. It was Yusei and he was talking to Sayer! They heard everything of how he was going to use Akiza and Alyssa to rebuild the Arcadia Movement to what happened to Misty's brother named Toby. Then came to most shocking news of all…

"So what does all of this have to do with Alyssa?" Yusei asked over the radio as they both heard Sayer chuckle.

"Before that girl was born, her parents and I were once partners. Much like me they wanted to build a sanctuary for psychic duelist and help them with their powers. But I had a different vision. I envisioned a world ruled by our kind and the rest under our mercy so I brought my idea to them to create an army of psychic duelist. But they would never see my image and quickly kicked me out. Eventually I have to work to build my movement and it was good and strong. One day we invaded the sanctuary which Alyssa's parents started and we dueled and defeated them without mercy and I found out the most fortunate discovery of all. A baby girl in her mother's arms. So I took Alyssa away from her mother and she along with the father were sent away along with those loyal to them and those who surrendered to me were part of the movement." Jason's eyes widen and looked over to Alyssa who's eyes were widen as well.

"Sayer why?" She asked as she then put her hands on her head feeling the pain in her head. Jason soon realized that Sayer's control over her was losing its grip.

"Alyssa now you knew the truth now break away from Sayer! He took you away from your parents. Alyssa!" He shouted as Alyssa finally snapped out of it and her eyes went back to normal.

"Jason?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Alyssa!" Jason shouted as he ran over to her as they're duel monster's disappeared. He then hugged her as Alyssa hugged him back.

"Jason I'm sorry, Sayer made me do it, he wanted me to hurt you for taking me away from him and I didn't want to it so he used his Brain Control spell card on me." She said as she began to cry inside Jason's embrace.

"It's okay Alyssa, its okay." He said as they then broke the hug. "But now we've got to go see if my sister is okay." He said as Alyssa nodded and they left the building and ran over to where Akiza was thanks to Jason's vison of knowing where she was. When they arrived they also saw Yusei, the twins, Mina, Trudge and Akiza putting back on her metal hairclip.

"Akiza?" Jason asked as the red haired duelist turned around, her eyes brighten and smiled.

"Hi little brother." She said as Jason was relieved and went over to hug his sister. Suddenly the moment was interrupted when they looked over to see the sun set and the earth began to shake violently as they saw a light coming over New Domino City and then in the sky a sign in the shape of a bird formed. It wasn't over yet.

**Next time on the finale of Brother: Jason and the signers unite to fight the last dark signer which happens to be Goodwin! While Yusei, Jack and their friend Crow duel Rex, Akiza, Luna, Alyssa and Jason work on distracting the King of the Netherworld and his minions. And Jason finds his destiny as keeper of the crimson soul. Next time on Brother: Final Wars. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	24. Chapter 24

**And now, Brother concludes with Final Wars. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds **

**Chapter 23: Final Wars**

Everyone looked up as Yusie soon confirmed was another Dark Signer mark as they soon looked back to see Jack and another rider, riding up to them.

"So your Akiza and Jason huh?" He asked as both Izinski siblings nodded. "Guessing you one your duel but what's with the light show?" He said as another light appeared in the sky.

"Where's that coming from?" Jason asked as Yusei just gave a stare.

"Where the first reactor was, Jason." Yusei said as an arachnid like creature with horns came out of where the reactor once was.

"Okay, now what is that thing?" Jason asked as Luna then gasped. "Luna what is it?" he asked.

"One of my duel monster spirits just told me if that thing reaches that condor mark, bad things are going to happen." She said as then a crimson light appeared as Jason then felt a pain in his chest and fell to the floor crying out.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Akiza asked as Jason looked up at her.

"It's the crimson dragon, he's here." He said and soon a cry was heard in the sky as crimson dragon descended from the sky. Soon the dragon absorbed everyone in it and soon they all found themselves at the temple where Goodwin showed them. The pain inside Jason subsided as they looked up to see Goodwin explaining that he became a dark signer and also had a mark of the crimson dragon.

"If he has the power of both light and dark what do we do now?" Jason asked as Goodwin let out a laugh.

"Now we begin the ancient ritual and duel!" He exclaimed as Yusei, Jack and Crow reved up their duel runners. They all soon took off and the others just watched.

"Good luck." Jason muttered. As the duel progressed on, the mark of the crimson dragon on the dark signer and soon all the marks on everyone were gone as the pain in Jason's body came back. Then the soul of the crimson dragon came up and flew into Rex Goodwin.

"You see, not even the soul wielder can't protect the crimson soul!" He said with a laugh as Jason exhausted fell to the ground.

"Jason, are you alright?" Akiza said picking her little brother up.

"That jerk took all my strength. And speaking of which, sis, I'm sorry for what I told you at the Fortune Cup, it wasn't right of me to say that." He said as his sister shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Jase, I'm okay with that now. In fact I believe I deserve it." He said as they both looked up as the duel between the four continued. As the duel progressed on, Goodwin was able to summon his own Earthbound Immortal, and soon the King of the Netherworld released a bunch of little black demons and birds as they began to attack the trio dueling Goodwin.

"They need help!" Luna said as she and Akiza activated their duel disks and summoned out Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon and attacked the smaller dark creatures.

"Jason we need you!" Akiza said as Jason just looked at her.

"But, I'm not even…"

"Don't say that!" Akiza said as Jason just looked at her. "It doesn't matter if you're a signer or not, just look at Crow he's not a signer and he's helping so come on summon Silver." She said as Jason then smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, Azure-Eyes arise!" He said holding up his card in the air as his silver version of blue eyes appeared and flew off to join Akiza and Luna's dragons. Then another dragon appeared as Jason knew who's dragon it was as he looked back to see Alyssa with her duel disk activated and gave him a wink.

"Don't count me out Jason, I'm here to help too. Now go Harpy's Pet Dragon!" She shouted as their two dragons helped out with Black Rose and Ancient Fairy Dragon. With all four dragons hovering over the trio they were destroying the black birds left and right. Everything seemed well until Goodwin activated his Earthbound's effect at Crow as he went down for the count but still had a life point left. Suddenly they heard Akiza yell out.

"Black Rose, look out!" She shouted as a big black bird was about to attack her dragon but Jason caught on quickly.

"Azure-Eyes protect Black Rose!" He yelled out as his dragon flew and pushed Black Rose out of the way and took the fall as it fell to the ground right in front of him. "Azure-Eyes!" He cried out as he saw another black bird came at Jason's dragon like a buzzard to a carcass. Jason with all his speed quickly put himself in front of his dragon and took the hit.

"Jason no!" Akiza cried out as she ran to her brother. But as she went to him she gasped in horror as nor he and his dragon were breathing. "Jason, Jason! Jason please wake up!" She said remembering the day she almost killed her brother with her powers.

_"__Where am I?" _Jason asked himself as he was in a realm of light as he heard a voice. _"Who's there."_

_"__Jason, Jason." _The voice said as a shadow about his size came walking towards him. _"Jason much like me you and Azure-Eyes sacrificed yourselves to protect your sister and her dragon. But it's not your time yet." _He said as Jason just looked at him wondering what he meant.

_"__What are you talking about? Who are you?" _He asked. He then felt the shadow smiling as the light around him blinded him. Jason then gasped as he found himself in his sister's arms. "Akiza?" He asked as Akiza then began to shed a tear.

"Jason you're okay." She said as he nodded and stood up as well as his dragon.

"Time to finish what we began to Jason." A voice said as the shadowy figure then revealed itself as it was a boy.

"It's you!" He heard Silver say as Jason gasped.

"It's good to see you old friend." The boy said as Jason soon realized who it was.

"You're the boy who sacrificed himself to save Silver." Jason said as The boy nodded.

"Yes but now…" The boy said as he began to glow and a glow came from Jason's hand as it was a card and looked up at the boy who was now in a silver armor. "I am not known as the Isiah the Dragon Knight." Suddenly Jason's arm began to glow. "Jason the crimson soul has returned to you and now fulfill your destiny as part of signer's force!" He shouted as Jason nodded. And stood up.

"I know activate contact fusion! I fuse the dragon knight along with my silver dragon!" Jason said as his dragon fused with the boy. "I now summon Isiah the Dragon Rider Knight!" He said as Isiah was now on top of Azure-Eyes. Soon Jason looked up to see Yusei with his new synchro dragon aiming for the King of the Netherworld. "Now assist Yusei and his dragon!" He said as his dragon joined Yusei and his as they both destroyed the King of the Netherworld and with that it was over. They watched as Yusei's dragon caught Jack and Crow and whisked them away.

"So that's it, it's over?" Jason asked.

"Far from it." A voice said as they all looked up to see the Dragon Rider Knight land right in front of them, along with the other three dragons as it then separated back into Isiah and Azure-Eyes. "Thanks to all of you the city as well as the world is now safe, and yes Jason even your friends back in the states are safe as well." Isiah said as Jason smiled. "But now there is a new issue of matter." He said as everyone looked at him with questionable looks.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked as her dragon stepped forward.

"It means Luna, the crimson soul could once again be vulnerable putting Jason at great risk." She said as Black Rose Dragon spoke up.

"So now Jason and Silver must combine their strength to put Jason's life out of harm's way but also keep in contact with the crimson soul." She said as Jason nodded. "Now Jason put your hand on Silver's head." She said as both Jason and Silver nodded. Jason then put his hand on Silver as both their auras glowed much like it was when auras from his and Akiza's psychic powers glowed. Then the crimson soul exited out of Jason's body as several bright lights came out of Silver's dragon scales and surrounded the soul as a chain then came out. The chain then settled around Jason's neck as the glowing stopped. When Jason looked down he saw a crimson orb with covered in a gold.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That is the crimson soul gem it will help you keep in contact with your fellow signers, however you have also lost your ability to have a crimson mark on your arm." He said as Jason was sadden by this.

"But don't worry Jason, you'll always be a signer to us." Black Rose said as Jason smiled at this as Black Rose Dragon then looked to Jason's dragon. "It's been a long time since we've been like this my brother." She said as Jason's dragon nodded.

"Too long older sister." He said as Akiza and Jason were surprised.

"Wait so Akiza's dragon was the one you talked about Silver? But then that means!" Jason said realizing what Silver told him.

"That's right, Jason." Isiah said as they all looked at him. "My sister was the keeper of Black Rose Dragon much like your sister is now the owner of its card, and she along with three others were gifted with the mark of the Crimson Dragon." He said as Jason and Akiza looked at each other and smiled.

"Well then thank you Isiah, for everything." Jason said as he put his hand out for Isiah to shake.

"No problem Jason, besides I might be sticking around for a while, after all I am your new duel monster card." Isiah said as he and the four other dragons glowed and return to their owners hands as duel monster cards. Jason smiled and looked down as Azure-Eyes and Isiah glad that the two old friends were now reunited in his deck.

**Stay tuned for the Epilogue of Brother.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the Epilogue of Brother. First I want thank everyone especially Sister of the Crimson Dragon for following and reading my story. It has been a long road with a hiatus around finals time for me a few months ago but now this story is finally done. So let's get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and its OCs**

**Epilogue**

A few weeks after the Signers war was over, things had returned to normal in New Domino City. Jason's parents had given him to option to stay back in West Coast but he wanted to live in New Domino to stay closer with his parents and Akiza. There was a big farewell party thrown for him when his family went back to gather all of his belongings as it was a tearful farewell to his foster parents and other friends he made. He assured them all he would come back for a visit one day. Carly, Greiger, Misty and Kalin were brought back from the dead and now stay in touch with the signers; except for Carly who lives in Domino City and mysteriously unlike the other three has no memory of being a dark signer. Yusei, Jack and Crow haven't still shown up after the duel with Rex Goodwin which got everyone both worried, but knew they were safe somewhere. As for Alyssa, Sector Security looked up anyone who was connected to her parents; friends, family till they came across her mother's sister who both shared a very close bond and had a little boy. Alyssa was thrilled to still have family but was now determined to find her parents along with finding Toby for Misty. They were all sitting at an outdoor café waiting for her as she had a "surprise" for Jason.

"When is she going to get here?" asked a Jason who was now pacing up and down the patio as his sister was trying to calm him down.

"Relax, Jay-Ray, I'm sure Alyssa will be here soon." Akiza said using Jason's nickname from home. Soon a mini-van showed up as Alyssa's aunt, Carmen showed up.

"Hello everyone." She said waving as everyone waved back as Jason walked up to her.

"So where's Alyssa Mrs. Delgado." Jason asked.

"Right here Jay." Alyssa's voice rang out as Jason looked over and was stunned at what he was seeing. Alyssa had dumped her old attire and was now wearing a small purple t-shirt along with a jean jacket and shorts. Her shoes were now high tops, and now was wearing a cap along with her long hair now cut short. "Like what you see Jason?" She asked in a teasing voice and did a little spin while Jason was still speechless. Alyssa then walked over and gave a small kiss on Jason's check as he snapped out of his daze looked at her and smiled.

"Why yes, I believe I do." He said when he then took the young psychic girl in his arms as the two shared a passionate kiss as Alyssa took Jason's cowboy hat off his head and put it in front of them so the others couldn't see. _My new life in New Domino has officially begun. _Jason thought as he felt at last, he was home.

**The End**

**Jason Ramone will return soon. **

**Once again thanks to everyone who read this story and please check out my other story starring my other OC Ryan Oliver in my Zexal story, as that will resume soon. But for now…**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
